


如果哈莉波特是罗曼史（What if Harry Potter was a ROMANTIC Love Story）

by youko1331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Male Hermione Granger, SSOC, sshp, 中文同人, 哈利性转, 性转哈利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youko1331/pseuds/youko1331
Summary: 哈利性转  SSHP甜文(SSOC)如果哈利波特是一部浪漫爱情小说。The girl who lived书本别名：哈莉耶塔·斯内普 （Harrietta Snape）文案：为时两个月的暑假过后，哈莉一见到斯内普立刻奔上前－－紧紧抱住！“您有想念我吗，先生？”“扣五－－”斯内普欲言又止，接着咬着牙改口：“放－开－我……波特小姐。”周围目睹这惊悚画面的众人，内心一致喊道：“……葛来芬多啊！”不容学生造次的魔药课堂上，斯内普严肃问道：“我可以如何取得仙子草根？”在他点人前，一道清脆的嗓音不请自来：“从您的柜子里，先生。”哈莉回答，“我确定在我整理时看到过，就在您身后的柜子里第三层。”“……”整个班级惊得目瞪口呆，而某位葛来芬多还继续得寸进尺，咯咯笑着说：“生日快乐，教授！我是开玩笑的，我只是希望您轻松一点，先生，今天可是您的生日！”萝妮和赫敏确信了－－哈莉果然是葛来芬多中的葛来芬多！-----性转哈莉，与原书个性不同。（可视同原创角）子时代多数人性转开局老伏已死SSHP/SSOC
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Harrietta Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. 简介

**Author's Note:**

> 行前通知书
> 
> ※ **哈莉性转**  
>  ※ **个性与原哈利完全不同（可视同原创角）** 女主盛世美颜＋高智商  
> ※ **子世代多数人性转**  
>  ※本文采台译中译参杂，全是作者自己喜好请见谅  
> ※魂器horcrux不存在的世界观 **开局老伏已死**  
>  ※这个世界没有任何角色会死亡  
> ※ **爽甜温馨文** ，长文，与原书进度一样会从第一学期开始写起  
> ※为遵从原书设定，必要时部分援引原书内容，但会对照原文自行重新翻译过，不会照抄各家的中文译本。  
> ※剧情以原书为主，电影为辅，尽量不会颠覆原著，仅少数更动（如：删去时间转换器与魂器之设定）  
> ※我知道大家几乎都看过原著（或电影），因此会尽量浓缩已知内容，像德斯礼家戏份我删了很多，尽量都以叙述带过  
> ※由于教授的个性，你知道的，因此本文较慢热，甜文越到后头才有，请耐心等待，开头会先放一小段预告给大家望斯止渴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本书片段预告：（高甜注意）
> 
> 注意：本章节为第五卷内容之预告，为哈莉向小天狼星报告她和斯内普发展成恋人关系后的内容。
> 
> 欲从头开始看的看官可直接移步至下一章节，为第一卷第一章。

31岁的教授示意图

哈莉示意图（心中的女神幼年版）

“他知道了。”哈莉说，“我们谈过了。”  
  
斯内普蹙起眉，隐隐有些不安：“然后？他说了什么？”  
  
哈莉顺手掰开他揪紧的眉头，一边轻快地说道：“他问了我， **你** 都对 **我** 做过什么？”  
  
斯内普又再次拧眉：“那么他知道……”  
  
哈莉知道他要问什么，她飞快在他唇瓣轻轻印上一个吻，接着说：“是的，我告诉他我们接吻了。”  
  
“……”斯内普眉结越发拧紧，没有说话，似是在等哈莉自己接着说，长久的相处下来，他知道她会如此，就像是一种小小的默契，而她的确也是这么打算，便接着语调飞扬地说道：“他有点激动，他说， **『他吻了你！？他怎么敢！？』** ”哈莉语到之处不忘模仿着小天狼星当时的口吻，好让斯内普能更融入当时境况。  
  
有别于哈莉嘻皮笑脸，斯内普一脸担忧。哈莉查觉到，安抚意味地执起他的大掌，跳华尔滋般把他拉到沙发旁，把他按倒进沙发里头，然后一屁股跨坐到他大腿上，整个过程游刃有余，一切完成后，她才接续说道：“然后我告诉他， **『事实上，大多数时候都是我先吻他的』** 。”  
  
哈莉瞧见斯内普在听闻的瞬间松开眉头，眼角泛着笑意，甚至还略略勾起唇角。  
  
“然后他……呃嗯，后来就有点难以用言语表达了。”哈莉不晓得如何表达当时小天狼星近几崩溃的反应。  
  
斯内普轻轻挑起眉：“我可以想像得到。”  
  
哈莉朝着他咯咯笑了声，然后正色说道：“他不希望我们比亲吻更超过，他要我向他保证。起初他说连亲吻都不能，我说那怎么可能，所有人都在亲吻，不光是5年级生，你知道的。”  
  
“他是对的，你应该听他的话。”他揉了揉她的头发，然后顺着她的发丝轻抚。  
  
哈莉将脸埋到他胸前：“我接着告诉他，毕业之后我想要嫁给你。”抚弄头发的手戛然顿住，哈莉没有察觉到，径自接着说道：“而且我称呼你赛弗勒斯，你可以想像他脸上的表情吗？”哈莉又咯咯笑了，因她挤在他怀里，那笑声也听起来闷闷的。她于是稍微挪动了身子，仰起脸看向他：“赛弗勒斯？”  
  
他怔怔看着她，应了声：“是？”  
  
哈莉定定瞅着他问道：“当我毕业，你会愿意娶我吗？”  
  
他停顿了几秒钟，然后答道：“会的，只要你愿意。我会。”  
  
哈莉闻言巧笑眉开：“我当然想要嫁给你，如果不是必须等到毕业，我现在就想。”她一边说著有点撒娇地抱了抱他。  
  
“这就是我和他谈的，所以他最后要我承诺他，在那之前，不能超过亲吻。”她趴在他的胸膛上嗫嚅着说道，“那么，在我们结婚之后，我们就能超过亲吻了，对吧？”  
  
哈莉从他的怀里探出头，她的双手此时抵在他胸口上，她可以感觉到他心脏的跳动……好像变得有点剧烈了起来。  
  
然后她朝着他倾身向前，静静凝望着他，眨了眨眼。那双黑眉此刻也是也是一如既往的拧着，他的表情没有什么变化，她不晓得此刻他心里是怎么想的。  
  
“我好奇……你现在在想着什么？”她注视着他黑曜般的眼眸，她从那里面看见了自己。  
  
他启唇，轻吐道：“我在想着……”他的身子随着迤拉长的尾音悄悄前顷，最终在吻住她前，轻声在她唇上说道：“这个。”


	2. 第一卷-第一章-最棒的生日

一切就像是一场梦境。  
她仍然不敢相信。  
当海格带着她逃离水蜡树街4号的杯橱，告诉她一切关于她的父母和魔法的事情。

海格告诉她，她的父母并非如佩妮姨妈说的死于一场车祸。

“车祸？车祸才不能够杀了莉莉．波特和詹姆．波特。他们是英雄，哈莉！你们一家人都是英雄，是波特一家阻止了那个人……”

那个人……在哈莉的追问下，海格吞吞吐吐才终于发着抖说出了那个名字－－伏地魔。  
当时，伏地魔几乎统治了整个英国魔法世界，许多反抗他的厉害巫师们都被他杀害了，直到……波特一家阻止了他。

在他杀了詹姆．波特和莉莉．波特后，也打算杀了小哈莉，但不知道什么原因，就是杀不死，而出于一个未知的原因，这毁了他所有法力，让他从此消灭了……

整个魔法世界为此欢欣鼓舞，大家都在庆祝，大家都在赞美波特一家，称颂着救世主哈莉耶塔．波特。

－－这一切真是太疯狂了！  
好的，她的父母是巫师，而且是整个魔法世界的英雄，但……  
她才不可能是巫师……

但海格说，这一切都是有迹可循的，他让她自己想想：当她害怕或生气的时候，是不是有些怪事发生？

她细想，确实是有的。那些惹得弗农姨丈、佩妮姨妈大发雷霆的怪事，大多都是当她不开心或生气时发生……当达妮抢走她盘子里唯一的一条炸鱼，她让叉子弯曲了，这让达妮吓得把手中叉子甩开掉在桌上。她记得，当时达妮一边朝她大声吼叫着“怪胎”，一边气呼呼地囫囵吞枣把弯曲叉子上的炸鱼迅速吃掉，深怕她下次就会把那条炸鱼弄消失似的。

……当佩妮姨妈强迫她剪无比难看的发型－－佩妮姨妈从不喜欢其他人一见到哈莉就会忽略了达妮的存在，他们会一股脑儿地称赞哈莉：漂亮得就像一幅画，像个俄罗斯娃娃，没有人见到她不这么说的。（海格一见到她时也这么说了，说她有着和妈妈一样的杏仁状绿色大眼睛，以及她爸爸的黑色头发，但哈莉柔顺如波浪的鬈发明显是遗传自妈妈，因为她爸爸的头发总是凌乱而四处乱翘的。她几乎是集合了爸妈所有最漂亮的地方了） 哈莉猜想，佩妮姨妈大概是希望自己顶着愚蠢的发型，好让大家的目光转移到她那全世界最美的宝贝甜心达妮身上，而非每次她们俩站一起，大家总是率先赞美哈莉－－但每次，哈莉都是马上就让头发一下生长回来了。一次、两次，久而久之，佩妮姨妈放弃了，她不会再逼迫哈莉剪头发，因为她向来最讨厌古怪的事，而哈莉的怪异总是让她抓狂。

……而最近一次，当达妮在动物园疯狂捶打玻璃窗，鬼吼鬼叫打扰熟睡中的动物时，她让玻璃瞬间消失，而当达妮翻滚跌进展览区后，玻璃瞬间又再次出现将达妮困在里头……

是的，是的……哈莉想，或许她真的是巫师也说不定。

而现在，她正与海格穿梭漫步在对角巷。所有人像是穿着万圣节的装扮服装似的，她觉得有点好笑。噢，她刚才还听见一旁站在商店外的胖女巫正在和药店老板议论牛肝的价钱呢。从破釜酒吧出来后，这一路上，每一分一秒映入眼帘的全都是前所未见的景色：她看见了各式各样未曾听闻甚至超越所能想像的商店，所有一切让她无法停止地东张西望……咿啦猫头鹰百货商店陈列的各式品种猫头鹰……展示着飞天扫帚而围满孩子的商店……出售望远镜、月球仪与罗盘的商店……摆放稀奇古怪银器的商店……甚至是摆放满一罐一罐看上去黏答答，像是动物内脏的诡异商店……

这一切都让她充满好奇而兴奋无比。

随后她与海格一同进入古灵阁取钱，海格告诉她，她的父母为她留下了东西，她们正要去取出金币好让她待会能够购买一年级生的必需品与教科书。海格把清单递给她看了，新生需要的物品还真不少。她想，自己真的有足够的金钱来买清单上所有东西吗？她才十一岁，弗农姨丈和佩妮姨妈从不给她零用钱，特别在知道她要进入霍格沃兹就读之后，更是坚决表明了绝不会给她分文来让她学习如何变愚蠢的戏法。因此学费和教科书都必须仰赖海格所说的“父母为她留下的遗产”来支付。

然而她知道自己多虑了，就在她见到地下金库里堆积成山的金币、银条、青铜币后。她倒抽了口气，任谁见了都会如此的。

海格笑着告诉她，“这全都是你的”。

令人难以置信，她做梦也未曾想过这个……埋藏在伦敦的地底下有一笔私人的财产？

海格为她装了一袋金币后，告诉她加隆、银西可、纳许分别代表着什么，她在心中默念了一次换算的方式，确定自己记牢了。

接着海格从713号金库取了一个物件后，告诉她必须在此先与她分道扬镳了，因为他此刻必须给邓不利多校长送“那个非常重要的物件”，刻不容缓。

她问海格是什么重要的物件，海格不告诉她，说是极高机密。

海格告诉她，接着会由斯内普教授来陪她采买，海格说，斯内普教授能保护好她，这是邓不利多校长的指示。

“斯内普教授，霍格沃兹的魔药学教授。”海格说明道。

“噢，他就在那。”海格指着不远前方说道，哈莉一眼就看到那个一身黑袍的瘦高人影，他太显眼了……在这琳琅满目色彩鲜艳而令人眼花缭乱的对角巷，他简直是一个极端的对比。那种违和就像彩色的映像里突然跑进了一个像是卓别林默剧的黑白人物。  
除了那出奇苍白的皮肤，他几乎是全黑的，连头发也是，散发着阴森森的气息，远远地就像一只大蝙蝠。

“斯内普教授。”海格吆呼着，领着哈莉快步朝那一身黑的人走过去。

“你迟到了。”这是斯内普开口说的第一句话，他的嗓音低沉浑厚，音量不大，只比耳语稍大却字字清晰，且意外的十分有力道，只是说了两个词，便令人威慑肃立。

他一定是一个特别严厉的老师，哈莉心想。  
虽然才刚见到，但哈莉已经开始有点害怕他，因为他让人感到不敢放松，深怕一个呼吸就会惹得他不快，得要捱骂。

斯内普幽幽将视线移到哈莉身上，在这之前，他都是直直盯着海格说话的。

他太高了，以至必须得俯瞰着身高不及他胸口的小哈莉。

在他视线对上哈莉的瞬间，他蹙紧的眉头纠结的像打了八百个死结，苍白得可怕的脸上，两颗眼睛空洞地像幽深而漆黑无光的隧道，彷佛没有尽头。

他沉默地注视着她的眼睛好一会儿。

“波特小姐。”斯内普的唇吐出这两个词，哈莉发现他的声音里充满着厌恶，特别是在他说出波特这个词时，彷佛感受到他的一字一句像一颗颗尖锐的碎石子，硬生生地往她的脸上砸过来。

哈莉有点畏怯，她不知道自己做了什么事让这个初次见面的老师如此不欢迎她。但出于礼仪，她还是要求自己开口说道：“斯内普教授，很高兴认识您，我是哈莉耶塔．波特。”

他的脸色并没有什么改变，她甚至觉得他蹙紧的眉结又更深了。  
接着她瞧见他扯动嘴角，用似笑非笑的表情，一字一句说道：“我当然知道你──大名鼎鼎的哈莉耶塔．波特，我们的名人。”

又来了，尖酸的口吻，如一根根无形的细刺狠狠扎向她──他的口吻就是如此地令她不舒服，并且，有些蜇人。

为什么？  
她不懂。  
他们不是第一次见面吗？  
是什么原因让一个第一次见到的人对她如此厌恶不已？  
像是……她曾对他做了不可饶恕的事似的。

“我很抱歉，先生，我不晓得自己是否在无意之间冒犯了您。我为此向您道歉，或许您能告诉我哪里做错了？”哈莉诚挚地说道。

闻言，斯内普稍稍松开了眉结，接着又再次揪得更紧，甚是不快地吐出一个字：“没有任何事。”他轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，用那双仍然冰冷的眼神瞅着她一字一句说道：“没有任何事是你需要向我道歉的。”

“咳！”海格适时地清了声喉咙，打断了两人对话，将手中那袋哈莉的金币递给斯内普：“我想把这个交给你较为适妥。”

斯内普闻言再次看向海格，这让哈莉松了一口气。

斯内普接过那袋金币，过程中从袋子里发出匡啷匡啷金币碰撞的声响，接着他连看都不看哈莉一眼，大掌一伸便将那袋金币塞到哈莉面前，大概是要让她自己拿着。哈莉便乖巧地立刻将那袋钱接过来拿好。

整个过程斯内普仍旧看也没看她一眼，只是径自板着脸孔对着海格说：“我想你应该没有时间继续待在这才对。”

“对啊！”海格惊呼道，“邓不利多会希望赶快拿到这个的。”海格拍了拍胸口，示意着藏放在他厚外套里头的那个神秘兮兮的宝贝。

哈莉想知道那是什么，但海格不会告诉她的，所以她没有再问。

“霍格沃兹见，哈莉！”海格对她眨眨眼，接着在斯内普紧迫盯人的注视中匆匆离去。

在海格身影隐匿不见后，斯内普睥睨着她，说道：“赶紧买好你的东西，波特小姐。我没有太多时间陪一个名人在对角巷像个傻瓜一样漫无目的闲晃。”

哈莉感到全身的毛都肃然起敬站起来，赶忙老实地答道：“……好的，先生。”

她捏着清单，手微微颤抖，说道：“我想，就从制服开始买起，先生。我刚才看见订制制服的商店就在这里不远。”言毕她静立等待他的回应。

斯内普动也没动，瞪着她，开口：“然后？”

他拖拉着语调酸溜溜地问：“或许你是想站在这里等待有人自动上前帮你量身制作制服吗，波特小姐？”

哈莉会意过来他在让她带路，连忙说道：“这边走，先生，我记得是这个方向。”

五分钟后，哈莉疑惑地停下脚步喃喃道：“真奇怪，我记得来的是这个方向，应该不远才对……”“或许，我们再更往前－－”然而不等她说完，斯内普不耐地一把抽走哈莉手上的清单，恶狠狠地瞪着她，咬牙切齿地挤出一句话：“真是在浪费我的时间！”

接着斯内普步伐紧凑地带着她一一购买清单上罗列的用品与教科书。

当她们来到丽痕书店，哈莉被放满书本的柜子深深吸引，她开心地笑了，她喜欢书本，当被关在杯橱里，陪伴她的从来只有书本。

“先生，我从海格那得知您是教魔药学的教授。”哈莉脸上掩藏不住兴奋的笑容，她转身对着斯内普说道，后者正翻阅着从书架上取下的一本厚厚的书籍。

瞧也没瞧她一眼，斯内普用惯常阴森低沉的嗓音说道：“然后？”吝啬于再多说几个字似的，他的语调些微扬高，听得出有些隐忍的不耐烦。

哈莉的笑容稍减，但愉悦之情仍旧未退：“或许您能推荐一些书目给我？清单上之外的。”

斯内普依旧读着他手上的刚才的那本书，用一板一板的口吻答道：“又或许你先读完了清单上列的书，确保自己每字每句都能背得滚瓜烂熟之后，再来问我这个问题。”言罢他啪地重重阖上书本，转过身子面向她，眼神充满憎恨，嘲讽地说道：“自大、自以为是！就跟你爸爸一模一样。”

哈莉身子不由得颤抖了一下，因为他那双充满恨意的眼神。  
他不是讨厌她，而是……憎恨她。

但是，为什么呢？

他提到了她的爸爸……是因为爸爸吗？

“您认识我的爸爸？”哈莉小心翼翼地盯着他，内心有些期待。

斯内普依旧冰冷冷地居高临下注视着她，那双眼彷佛正看着什么令人厌恶的事物。他薄唇紧抿，并没有回答她。  
但她看见了，在她提问时，他的脸隐隐抽动了一下。

他一声不吭，只是安静地将书本塞回书柜，接着转身大步走开，丝毫不在意后头的人有没有跟上。

哈莉忙小跑步跟上了他，抱着自己的新教科书到柜台结帐。

他没什么耐心，哦是的，他一开始就表明过了，不想浪费太多时间。  
这就是为什么他走路快得像要把她甩开，好几次她都怀疑这是他故意要让她跟不上好摆脱她的伎俩。然而奇怪的是，当她跟不上而落后时，他总会停下脚步等待她，即使他一边喝斥辱骂着她（骂了什么她不记得了，她并没有细听，她想那应该是不太重要的事。）

好几次因他的不耐，哈莉提议让他去办自己的事，她自己进店购买就可以了，但他始终寸步不离地跟在她身边－－即使他脸上写着满满的不情愿，就像是被逼着要这么做似的。

当她来到奥利凡德购买魔杖，奥利凡德先生一瞧见走在她前头的斯内普，便开心说道：“赛弗勒斯．斯内普！黑檀木的，十五英寸长……”

斯内普冷冷打断他：“好了，好了，你的新客人必须赶快拿到她的魔杖，因为那样我才能尽早…… **护送** 她回家……”他挪动身子，好让奥利凡德看见站在身后的哈莉。

 **护送** ……他是这么说的。  
他说那个词时咬着牙拖长了语调，听起来反倒像要对她图谋不轨似的。

奥利凡德先生走到哈莉面前，他显得对她特别热切：“是的，是的，我知道我很快就会见到你，哈莉耶塔．波特。”

她在想他是怎么认出自己，因为她的疤痕被浏海掩盖着，根本瞧不见。而奥利凡德似乎听见她内心的疑惑，说道：“这不成问题。你的眼睛跟你母亲的一模一样。”

斯内普揪紧眉头，视线随之落在哈莉那双翡翠绿色的杏瞳。

“当年她来这里买走她的第一根魔杖，就像昨天的事。十又四分之一英寸，柳条制，挥起来嗖嗖响，是一根施魔法的好魔杖。”

似乎是察觉到斯内普的视线，哈莉抬眼看向斯内普，后者随即移开目光，匆匆转身，砸下一句：“待在这里。”几乎是话音落下的同时，啪当一声关门重响，紧接随之而来是乱了套的铃铛声。

哈莉透过橱窗看见斯内普走到门外边待着，似是打算在那等候她。

奥利凡德接着对她说起她的父亲詹姆第一次来这里购买魔杖的情形，甚至连他购买什么样的魔杖他也都记得一清二楚。他还说了那个人的魔杖……那个给她留下额上伤疤的那根魔杖。

随即奥利凡德为她量身，询问了她的惯用手，便让她一一测试魔杖。在她昏头胀脑数不清到底试了第几根后，才终于选定了最适合她的专属魔杖－－角木，凤凰羽毛，十英寸半长。

一切都购买完毕，她感觉斯内普的耐心快要到达极限，特别是测试魔杖花费了不少时间，这让他在门外等待她许久。哈莉以为他又要责骂自己了……然而斯内普只是一语不发。

很快地，斯内普领着她快步穿梭在对角巷，就在此时，一声咕噜的声响冷不防从哈莉的腹部传出。

哈莉有些难为情，也有些不安，她怯怯开口：“先生，我还没有用过午餐呢，我们可不可以……”

斯内普停下脚步，瞪向她，哈莉觉得他似乎在咬着牙。

哈莉接着说道：“或许我们可以买个蛋糕来吃，先生。今天是我的生日。”

“我现在要把你带到车站，然后你马上滚回你该待的地方。”

哈莉坚决不妥协，她不想这么早回到德思礼家：“拜托，先生，他们不太给我东西吃的，而今天是我的生日。”他们压根儿不会管她什么时候生日，非但如此，她猜想达妮一定早就等着在她今年的十一岁生日要好好对她冷嘲热讽一番了：“没有生日礼物的波特”……

斯内普瞪视着她，然后她发觉他的目光正落在自己的双眼，他就这样盯着她的眼睛看。

有一瞬间她以为自己看见了黑眸中闪着一丝温柔，但很快地她发现那是自己眼花了，因为他此刻用更厌恶的神情，咬牙切齿道：“那与我无关，我该做的是护送你直到采买完毕，而我已经依约做到了。”

哈莉扯住他的黑长袖子，哀求道：“拜托，先生，我想买个生日蛋糕，我不想一个人过生日，至少就这一天，他们从来不会理会我的生日，拜托……”

斯内普有些恼怒。他不知道自己为何这么做，但他们现在正站在车站前人来人往的麻瓜商店街，到处都是麻瓜。

他才不管他们如何侧目低语评论他，让他感到烦躁的是眼前的小鬼头。

哈莉此时正趴在一间名叫“快乐好滋味（Joylicious）蛋糕”的糕点店橱窗上，干巴巴注视着这面玻璃另一端摆放的缤纷多彩节庆蛋糕。

哈莉吞了吞口水，她喜欢最上面那个洒满彩色巧克力豆和坚果仁的巧克力布丁蛋糕！像这样漂亮又昂贵的蛋糕她只有看过达妮吃。在达妮生日时，她总吵着要弗农姨丈和佩妮姨妈给她买最多层的巨大蛋糕，然后她会一口一口在哈莉羡慕的凝视目光中啃掉蛋糕，用那张沾满奶油与果酱的大圆脸嘲笑哈莉没有份。

“我想要那一个，先生。”哈莉充满渴望地盯着那块巧克力布丁蛋糕，用手指着它。

接着是一段静默，哈莉不由得抬起头看向一旁的斯内普，他正略微蹙着眉，居高临下地瞅着她，是他那种“普遍的”、“没什么好脸色”的表情，哈莉已经能分辨他的不耐烦程度和不悦的程度，虽然依旧板着脸孔，但她能感觉得出他此刻心情没有那么糟，至少没有像在对角巷买书时那样的令人退避三尺。

哈莉听见他拖着低沉平滑的口吻说道：“付钱去买它然后滚回你待的地方，波特小姐，我没有什么耐心。”

“我只有这个，先生。”哈莉举起了手中那袋金币，显然地，这些金币在麻瓜的世界是不通用的，即使那是真的金子，“您能不能买给我，先生？”她期待地瞠着水灵灵的杏眼，瞅着斯内普，满心期盼他能给自己一个肯定的答覆。

斯内普漠然地睨着她看，略略张唇，接着用石子般冷冰冰的口吻说道：“如果你没有要买那个蛋糕，那就直接滚回你该待的地方，我想你知道怎么回去。……不是蠢溜溜地到处晃哒，而是直直地滚回去。”他粗鲁地把一封信塞到她手中，瞪着她挤出这句话：“拿着你的车票，滚回家。”

哈莉扯着他的黑长袍，眼眦微微泛红，不肯放弃地恳求他：“可是……拜托……”

斯内普依旧态度漠然，但显然哈莉的不服从令他发了怒，吼道：“我不想再说第二次，现在，滚回去！”

哈莉委屈地哭了，泪眼汪汪地将斯内普给她的信封拽入口袋，接着在斯内普逼迫的目光中，默默独自走向车站，她回头盼了几次，他站在原地面容冷淡地瞪着她，她只得怯怯收回目光，不知道是第几次回头，她发现他不在那了，难过地用手背抹去掉出来的几滴泪，不情不愿地搭上回德思礼家的火车。

回到德思礼家时，哈莉意外发现他们没有再找她麻烦，感觉得出他们对她的畏惧，她想那应该是来自海格施魔法的威吓出了奇效，以及不可置否地，他们对她也有些恼怒，这让他们宁可无视她。

她的房间在前阵子已经换到了达妮不再使用的储藏间，这比她原本待的杯橱大的多了。哈莉趴在床上，摊开了所有今天买的物品和书本，看着它们，她的内心感到乐滋滋的，心中对于开学日充满期待。她决定制作一个倒数的月历，来让自己明确地知道她离开学日还有多少天时间。

今天发生了许多事，种种她意想不到的一切，像是一场大冒险，像是一场美妙无比的梦境。她很喜欢今天，这无疑是她最棒的一年生日了！  
──海格送了她一个自制的生日蛋糕（虽然那个蛋糕哈莉一口都没尝到就被达妮偷吃光而一点不剩了）……  
海格跟她道了生日快乐……  
他还给她买了雪鸮作为生日礼物……她得认真帮她取个好名字。  
虽然今年仍然没有吃到蛋糕，但是她还是很开心。

哈莉接着迫不及待地翻开了新买的书本，因为她太好奇了，这些书本里头到底都写了些什么呢？或许这些书本也都被施了魔法？

《魔法理论》……她敢打赌这绝对会是里头最枯燥的一门学科。  
《魔法史》……听上去是历史科，她向来不喜欢枯燥乏味的历史课。  
《百种神奇药草与蕈类》……看上去是魔药的材料，简直是一本百科全书。  
她接着翻开了《魔法药剂与药水》，这是当中她最感兴趣的两本了，另一本是《标准咒语：初级》。  
她想，当巫师们熬煮魔药时，是否和炖汤或烘焙是一样的呢？在德思礼家他们很喜欢让她做菜，但她不讨厌，相反地，她很喜欢这件事。这让她有种感觉，觉得或许她能学好魔药学这门学科。

而且，这是那个斯内普教授负责指导的学科，她很好奇，他这样子严厉的一个人，所教导的会是怎么样的一门科目。

翻了几页后，她更加地肯定自己一定能学习好这门学科。

“真像食谱……”她一边翻阅一边喃喃道。

就在这时房间内发出小小一声闷响，她转头一看，赫然瞧见桌上多出一个大箱子。她很确定刚才进房间前并没有看到这个东西。

她皱起眉，一脸不解地揉了揉眼睛，然后重新睁开眼看向它……盒子并没有消失，它真的在那儿。

她奇怪地爬下床，走到书桌前查看。……那是一个蛋糕盒子，绑着漂亮的缎带蝴蝶结，从盒身大小看上去，应该会是一个大蛋糕。

她小心翼翼地松开缎带，拆开盒子，然后那瞬间她倒抽了一大口气，几乎要惊叫出声－－

一个巧克力布丁蛋糕，上面洒满彩色巧克力豆和坚果仁。  
她在快乐好滋味糕点店橱窗里看到的那一个。

斯内普教授……  
他为她买了生日蛋糕！（又或者是用魔法变出来的呢？）

她连忙跑到窗边，掰开了窗帘看向外头。

隐约间，哈莉觉得自己看到了一袭黑色人影，但就在她一眨眼再睁开的瞬间，那里又什么都没有。

好吧，她大概有点认识斯内普教授了，像是一颗瞌睡豆……她刚才读到的，那是瞌睡草的果实，一种外壳十分坚硬然而內里柔软的豆子。

“真的……这是有史以来最棒的生日了。”哈莉微笑着，一边细声说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲此处魔杖材料与长度解说：
> 
> 教授的魔杖一直都是官方的未解之谜。我是依据Pottermore魔杖材料资讯及角色个性判断选择的，个人认为Ebony（黑檀木）是最符合教授个性与特质的。坚守信念、绝不轻易动摇本心，个人主义等。而根据国外网友推测电影中魔杖外观，也是一致认为黑檀木最为符合罗琳给的资讯。  
> 长度部分根据艾伦实际拿的15英寸为依据。在书本中，斯教被形容为极高瘦，艾伦实际也是近185公分，我觉得很符合。
> 
> 哈莉的魔杖我考虑很久，最终决定为Hornbeam（角木），或许随着故事进行会再更动调整这个设定（我也不确定哈莉会随着故事成长为什么样子，角色总是自己会活过来）但目前我认为是角木。  
> 哈莉比莉莉高挑，因此魔杖长度略长于莉莉。
> 
> 哦，然后两人的魔杖芯都是凤凰羽毛，我认为最符合他们


	3. 第一卷-第二章-霍格沃兹特快车

周四早上，哈莉先是写完给海格的信之后，立刻着手也写了一封给斯内普的信：

**亲爱的斯内普教授：**

**非常感谢您陪伴我渡过十一岁生日，我们在对角巷度过了愉快的一天，那天的所有一切都像是一场美妙的梦境。这是我最人生中最美好的生日，我将会永远地记住这一天。**

**以及来自您的礼物－－一个巧克力布丁生日蛋糕，这是我收过最棒的其中一个生日蛋糕。事实上，这是我人生中收到的第二块生日蛋糕。（第一块蛋糕是海格带给我的，他为我自制了一块巧克力蛋糕，但不幸地是达妮把它吃光了。）**

**我昨天独自享用了蛋糕，不骗人，我吃掉了那一整个蛋糕！它非常美味，我真心希望您也能尝到。**

**或许明年我们能一起吃我的生日蛋糕。**

**如果可以，我希望知道您的生日是在什么时候？那样我就能做一个生日蛋糕给您。**

**我现在很期待开学日，期待在霍格沃兹学院见到您。**

**并且我读了《魔法药剂与药水》，我认为这本书十分有趣，像是食谱。**

**魔药学是我在所有一年级科目中最喜欢的。**

**我希望能快点开始上课。您是否也希望呢？**

**诚挚地**

**哈莉耶塔．波特**

哈莉放下沾水笔，将信件仔细地放到信封里，接着起身放出海德薇──她帮雪鸮取的名字，出自《魔法史》。

哈莉让她把两封信给海格送去。海德薇随即飞出窗外。

然而当海德薇带着一封信件飞回来时，不巧地被弗农姨丈发现了，他要哈莉把海德薇关好，并不让她再给哈莉送信。然而德思礼一家对于海格对达妮做的事仍心有余悸，这使他不敢再没收哈莉的信。

海德薇带回来的是海格的回信──上面是非常潦草凌乱的字迹，甚至有些错别字。

**亲爱的小哈莉：**

**你并不需要这么客气，能够见到小哈莉，陪她到对角巷买课本和佩备，我也非常的高兴。**

**对于生日蛋糕，我感到很抱歉，我没有注意到你那贪吃的堂姐，如果我留意到了，一定会施魔法在蛋糕上让她没办法吃掉它……呃，或许使用坚硬咒（Duro）如何？那么蛋糕就会化为坚硬的石头。**

**并且，很高兴你这么问我，我的生日是12月6日，我已经开始期待你会做什么样的蛋糕给我了！或许一条龙形状的蛋糕你觉得如何呢？这是不是有点太为难你？**

**那些麻瓜是否有再欺负你？如果他们这么做了，写信告诉我。**

**我们在霍格沃兹见。**

**噢……差点忘了，你写给斯内普教授的信我已经转交给他了，如果他回信了，我会让猫头鹰给你送过去的。**

**你的朋友**

**海格**

然而一直到开学日，哈莉都没有再收到任何信件了。

在开学日前，德思礼一家彷佛把她当作空气，这或许是他们对她出气的一种方式。然而在哈莉询问弗农是否可以在9月1日那天载她到王十字车站时，弗农只是哼了一声没有拒绝，哈莉知道他答应了。

在此期间，她一直都窝在房间里翻看着所有的课本。（即使她已经全部看完，也把内容全都记下来了。）但她还是一遍又一遍地重新再次细读，每天都不小心就读到深夜。她甚至练习了《标准咒语：初级》里头几乎所有的咒语──当然，除了一些会发出太大声响的咒语，她可不能让弗农姨丈他们发现她在房间里捣鼓魔法。

当她沉浸于浩瀚无尽的魔法世界之中，时间很快地便过去，来到了开学日。这天哈莉起了个大早──她兴奋地几乎睡不着！

这一天，她为自己仔细地穿上了制服……哦，除了黑色巫师袍，她可不敢直接穿着巫师袍在人来人往的车站寻找着9又4分之3月台。在她吓坏车站的人之前，她很确信弗农姨丈和佩妮姨妈会先被她吓得惊声尖叫，他们最讨厌这些跟魔法有关的一切！

而当哈莉一切准备就绪，她足足等了两个小时才等到弗农姨丈载她。在他把她送到车站后，立刻匆匆忙忙离去，他和佩妮还必须带长了条猪尾巴的达妮去医院呢！看起来海格上次施的魔法似乎还没失效。哈莉心想：他们只能祈祷着能赶在达妮上斯梅廷私立中学前让那条尾巴消失了。

然而到了车站，哈莉便遇到了她的第一个难题……要怎么到9又4分之3月台？

很明显地她不应该去询问警卫，她可没忘记当弗农姨丈询问她要到哪个月台搭车，她说出9又4分之3月台时，他和佩妮姨妈惊愕的表情。

但现在她实在不晓得该怎么办了。

哈莉盯着在车站中到处巡视的警卫，正想硬着头皮上前去询问，一道熟悉的黑色身影从她眼前掠过……

黑发、一身漆黑的颀长身影……

“斯内普教授！”她朝那人喊道。

然而那人丝毫没有要停下的意思，仍头也不撇一下地疾步前走。哈莉推着沈甸甸的行李皮箱与海德薇，一路小跑步跟着他，直到她看见他穿进一道墙内，消失得无影无踪……

她倏地愣然站在原地，接着抬头看了看柱子上写着的月台号码，看起来这里是第9月台和第10月台中间。

当哈莉看着那面墙感到疑惑时，听到身后一个女人聒噪地嚷嚷着，她的声音离自己越来越近，像是正朝着她走过来：“噢，当然了，每年都塞满了麻瓜……”

捕捉到了熟悉的关键字，哈莉在她说完的同时分秒不差地转过头去察看──那是一个胖墩墩的矮女人，她正和一群红色头发的孩子们说话，共有四个男孩和一个女孩，全都顶着显眼的一头红发。而除了年纪最小的一个男孩，其他人全都和她一样推着皮箱和大小包的行囊，甚至他们也有一只猫头鹰。

当他们在第9和第10站台中间停下，那女人也看见了哈莉，她朝着哈莉微笑说道：“噢，亲爱的，别介意，你可以先走。”

哈莉愣愣地瞅着她，开口：“抱歉，可是我……”她还不太确定该怎么做。

那女人很快地反应过来，善解人意地说：“噢，亲爱的，你也是头一回吧？萝妮也是今年的新生。”她指着里头唯一的那个女孩。

那个女孩纤瘦而高挑，看上去稍微高出她一些。她一脸雀斑，顶着火红色的一头长鬈发。而在她身旁是一个稍小的男孩，他是里头唯一没有带行李的。他一看见哈莉，就刷地红着脸躲到胖女人身后。

哈莉朝着萝妮点头示意，接着那女人又说：“别担心，亲爱的，你先看看我们怎么做的。”她边说着转身朝着男孩们喊道：“好了，珀西，你先过去。”

哈莉盯着他们看，只见一名瘦长的男孩应声出列，推着行李往第9与第10月台中间的那面墙壁走去，接着他整个人消失了。这次她就站在这么靠近的位置看，错不了的。

哈莉张着口，眨了眨眼睛…

接着那女人又朝着一对双胞胎男孩的其中一位说道：“好了，弗雷，该你了。”

那个高大的男孩一边走上前，一边以抱怨的口吻道：“我不是弗雷，我是乔治。你总是认不出来我们，你可是我们的母亲。”

女人连忙一脸歉意：“抱歉了，乔治，亲爱的，你先过去。”

“开玩笑的，我是弗雷。”男孩朝女人贼贼地笑，一边推着行李跑向那面墙，在消失前他还朝哈莉俏皮地眨了下右眼。

另一个和他一模一样的男孩随即跟了上，双双隐没入那片墙…

好的，已经有四个人从她眼前凭空消失了……哈莉可以完全确信这绝不是她的眼花。

女人接着转过身来看向她，温柔地说道：“噢，亲爱的，就像他们刚才做的那样，来，现在轮到你了。”

她微笑着向哈莉耐心地叮咛：“看到这面墙了吗？你只需要直直地走过去，别停下来，要是你害怕，可以先小跑步一段，你先过去吧！我让萝妮跟在你后头。”

哈莉点点头，有些紧张。她深深吸了一口气，推着皮箱朝那面墙穿过去，在她以为要撞上墙壁的当下，她发现自己居然没有阻碍地直接穿透墙面来到了另一个空间－－一个车站，显然她已经不在王十字车站了。现在她眼前的站台正停靠着一辆深红色的蒸汽列车，标示牌上写着：霍格沃兹特快车。

她又下意识地抬头看了下月台站牌，上面真的写着9又4分之3……车票并没有写错，她笑了。

这里非常热闹，挤满了人。各种嘈杂的人声，混杂着推拉行李以及猫头鹰鸣叫的声响。

哈莉延车寻找空的车厢。前头的几个车厢早已全部挤满了人。并且她想起了斯内普教授……他是不是也在这辆车上呢？

终于在接近车尾时，她好不容易找到一节空的车厢。

……她仍然没有看到斯内普教授。

正当她探头探脑地想察看更后面的车厢是否有斯内普教授的身影，一个清快开朗的男嗓在她背后响起：“需要帮忙吗？”

哈莉旋即回头，搭话的是刚才的红发双胞胎男孩其中一个。

“噢……抱歉，我只是在找人。……我是不是挡到你的路了？”哈莉问道，挪了挪身子。

他笑着：“你没有。你在找谁？”

“斯内普教授，你知道他吗？”哈莉说道，她看见在他听闻“斯内普”三个字后倏然瞪大了眼睛。

“我当然知道。你怎么会认为他会在这里呢？他从来不搭霍格沃兹特快车的。……感谢梅林。”他表情极其生动地仰首一呼。

“我刚才在车站看到了他，就在王十字车站。”哈莉显然还是不太相信他说的，往更后面的车厢探了探头。

“呃，反正我没看见他……弗雷！过来！”他蹙起眉，接着朝着身后大喊，另一个双胞胎男孩也过来了。

“你有看到斯内普吗？”

弗雷露出奇怪的表情：“没有。怎么？”

乔治耸耸肩，解释：“她正在找他，说是在车站看见他。”

就在这时，后边传来叫喊声，哈莉认出那是刚才的女人：“弗雷、乔治，你们在吗？”

“就来了，妈妈。”双胞胎大叫回应，接着他们帮哈莉把行李抬上车门的踏板，随即跳下了车。

哈莉向他们道完谢便进入车厢，她在靠窗边的位置坐下来，随后从皮箱中拿出《百种神奇药草与蕈类》，开始阅读。

过了不知道多久，火车启动了，这让她的注意力从书本中拉回现实。火车开始行进，车窗外的景色也开始飞速变换，她感到非常兴奋。

这时，车厢门突然被拉开，哈莉认出那是刚才的红发女孩萝妮，她朝自己讪讪地开口问道：“这里有人坐吗？”她看着哈莉对面的空位。

哈莉摇摇头：“没有。”

她又露出讪讪然的表情：“抱歉，因为其他车厢都满了……”

哈莉朝她笑笑：“别介意，你坐吧。”

在她把行李都安顿好，坐下来之后，她说道：“我是萝妮．卫斯理，你呢？”她朝哈莉伸出手。

“我是哈莉耶塔．波特，你可以叫我哈莉。很高兴认识你，萝妮。”哈莉也朝她伸出手。

萝妮瞪大眼盯着哈莉的脸直瞧着：“哈莉耶塔．波特！？你真的是哈莉耶塔．波特吗！？”萝妮失神地握着哈莉的手忘了放开，一脸着迷地说道：“还有，当我第一眼看到你就想说了……你就像是一幅画，哈莉……我是指你的脸，你漂亮的像是画像。”

哈莉闻言失笑：“谢谢你，我认为你也很可爱，还有我喜欢你的头发，非常独特。”

萝妮笑了。接着她又露出一个奇怪的表情：“哈莉，不晓得这会不会太冒犯，但……你真的有那个吗？”

哈莉不太确定地问：“什么？”

萝妮小心翼翼地说道：“……那道疤痕。”

“哦，是的。”哈莉说着不以为意地伸手撂起浏海，露出前额：“就在这里。”

萝妮瞪大了眼：“……那会痛吗？”

哈莉摇摇头：“不会。”

“我父母说，你们一家都是英雄，而你阻止了那个人……你是怎么办到的？你当时应该只是个婴儿。”

“我也不太记得了……我只记得有许多绿光。”

萝妮还是一脸惊奇地看着她。

“告诉我关于你的事呢？你们全家都是巫师吗？”哈莉问。

萝妮转动眼珠子：“唔……我想是的。”

“你有好多兄弟，四个，对吗？”哈莉露出欣羡的表情，眨了眨眼。

“六个，查理和比尔已经毕业了。”萝妮补充，“珀西，他是级长。弗雷和乔治，他们是魁地奇球队队员。还有金，我最小的弟弟金尼希斯……他明年才能入学。”

接着她们互相分享了自己的事，从彼此的家庭、成长过程，聊到了霍格沃兹，萝妮还告诉她四个学院的事。

“我们全家都是葛来芬多。我希望自己不会成为例外，如果不幸，那么我希望至少不要是史莱哲林。”

哈莉不明白地问：“为什么？”

“所有变坏的巫师都是从史莱哲林出身的，包括……”萝妮停下来，吞了吞口水，看着哈莉。

哈莉随即会意，显得不太在意地接下话头说道：“伏地魔？”

萝妮惊恐地低呼：“别说出来！……我们从不敢直接称呼那个名字。”

哈莉一脸不解：“为什么？他已经死了，不可能听得到的。”

萝妮转了转动眼珠子思考着：“呃……你说的有道理，但其他人从来不直接称呼他的，他们还是很害怕。”

乏味冗长的车程里，哈莉除了与萝妮天南地北地谈话，还向售货员买了所有推车上有的零食──每一个品项！柏蒂全口味豆子、吹宝超级泡泡糖、巧克力蛙、南瓜馅饼、坩埚蛋糕、甘草魔杖……等，全都是一些哈莉闻所未闻的零嘴。

“哇……”萝妮简直看呆了，她不知道是该惊叹于哈莉的富有大手笔，还是惊叹于眼前这座所有孩子梦寐以求的零食小山……

“你一定饿坏了。”最后萝妮下了一个这样的结论。

哈莉朝她微笑：“我从没见过这些零食，所以想要全部试试……你要一些吗？”哈莉随手递给她一袋糖果，她刚才看见上面写着“柏蒂全口味豆子”。

萝妮十分慎重其事地警告哈莉，这些豆子的惊喜就在于真的有着各种丰富多样的口味，所有你能想像的、和不能想像的口味……包括菠菜、牛肚、鼻屎口味，“在吃下去之前你完全不会知道它是哪一种……”萝妮说。

哈莉试吃了几个。她尝到有奶油、沙丁鱼、火腿、吐司、玉米、咖喱、火鸡等各种口味，这让她感到惊奇又期待。

“我喜欢这些豆子！”哈莉说道，她刚才吃下了一个椰子口味。

“呃，那是因为你不知道它们的可怕……我吃过鼻屎口味，弗雷和乔治说他们吃过臭烘烘的奶酪和呕吐物口味……”说着萝妮露出呕吐的表情：“噁……我刚才吃下了一个榴梿口味……”

哈莉耸耸肩：“目前为止我觉得都很好。”才说完，哈莉便尝到了一颗沾有泥巴土的青草味豆子。

接下来，她们一颗又一颗地尝试，过程喜忧参半。终于，袋子里只剩下最后的一颗灰色的和一颗暗红色的豆子。

“好了，你想要哪个？”哈莉问。

“肯定不是灰色那个。”萝妮皱着脸说：“或许那是死老鼠口味……”

哈莉一脸嫌弃地拿了灰色的豆子，把暗红色的那颗让给萝妮：“我们来看看它们会是什么口味。”

萝妮一口气把红色豆子塞进嘴里，哈莉则是小心地舔了一下灰色豆子……还好，不是死老鼠口味。接着她瞧见萝妮涨红了脸，拿起水壶大口灌饮……

“怎么回事？”哈莉问。

“它是辣椒口味。我要被呛死了……你还好吗？”萝妮担忧地看着她，彷佛已经确信那颗灰色豆子百分之百是死老鼠口味。

“噢！还好，我的是胡椒口味。”

萝妮叹了口气：“那比我的好……我运气真背。”

接着哈莉试了她人生中的第一个巧克力蛙，这个她买了特别多盒，因为巧克力是她的最爱。

在她拆开包装盒时，被往外跳出的巧克力蛙吓了很大一跳：“它是活的！”

萝妮被哈莉的反应逗得咯咯笑着：“不，它们只会跳这一下。”

哈莉还是心有余悸地盯着巧克力蛙，仔细观察着它。

“嘿，你介意跟我交换卡片吗？就是在巧克力蛙盒子里附的那个。”萝妮说道。

哈莉从盒子拿出一张卡片，上面是一幅会动的肖像画，她惊讶地张着口注视着。萝妮凑头过来看：“噢，是邓不利多……我拿了好几张。”

萝妮瞧见哈莉认真地盯着邓不利多画像，便问道：“千万别告诉我你不知道邓不利多？”

哈莉摇摇头：“他是霍格沃兹的校长，入学通知书上有写。”

“他也是最强大的魔法师之一。我爸说，他是那个人畏惧的唯一的巫师。”萝妮补充，她发现哈莉还是在看着画像：“怎么了吗？”她问。

哈莉好奇地观察画像：“它在动……上面施了什么魔法吗？”

“所有照片都是这样的。”萝妮解释。

“你是指在巫师的世界，照片都是这样吗？那么报纸呢？”哈莉又问。

萝妮一脸理所当然：“上面的照片吗？当然也会动了。”

“在麻瓜的世界，照片从来不动的。”

萝妮很讶异：“那真是奇怪。”

她们又接着分享着哈莉买到的那堆零食，像是零食鉴赏大会。直到哈莉觉得饱得不能再吃下其他东西了。

“我注意到你把课本拿出来了，你刚才正在读，对吗？”

“哦，是的，我从拿到的时候就一直在读它了，我很感兴趣。”

萝妮显然对课本不是很有兴趣，哈莉转移话题：“你生长在巫师家庭，那么一定会施很多咒语吧？”

“不，”萝妮摇头说：“孩子们要到十一岁才能开始学习。……不过乔治教了我一个咒语，他说能把斑斑变成黄色，你要看吗？”

哈莉一听，兴致满满地点头。

萝妮从腿上一把攫起她那只大灰老鼠斑斑，把它放到椅子上──牠此时正睡得香甜。随即她又掏出自己的旧魔杖，将它对准了斑斑。

这时车厢门被拉开了……

一个棕发大眼的男孩站立在车厢门口，他的五官端正，纤瘦身板，正高高地仰着脸，用不可一世的口吻朝她们问：“你们有看到一只蟾蜍吗？奈威弄丢了他的蟾蜍。”

“没有。”哈莉说。

萝妮也摇摇头。

他似乎不在意她们的回答，哈莉发现他的视线从进门起，便一直饶富兴味地落在萝妮的魔杖上，明显比提问时更加有兴致：“哦，这是要施魔法吗？让我们开开眼界吧？”他边说着昂首跨入车厢，就捱着哈莉边上站着，盯着萝妮的魔杖看。

萝妮顿时有些羞窘，清了清喉咙说：“好吧……”

“ _雏菊、甜奶油、阳光，把这只傻呼呼的老鼠变黄_ ……”

在她念完后，什么也没发生，斑斑依旧睡得老熟。

那男孩突然出声：“你确定那是真的咒语吗？”他挑起眉：“这个夏天我试了许多咒语，它们都很有效。像是这个……”他掏出自己的魔杖，指着斑斑轻挥又弹了一下，念道：“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ……”

哈莉认出他施的是一个漂浮咒，在《标准咒语：初级》里头有收录。接着斑斑飘浮了起来，甚至到达半空中后，牠依然没有醒来……哈莉怀疑牠已经死了。

萝妮着急地跳起来抱住飞到空中的斑斑，作势保护地往自己怀里塞。

男孩见状收回魔杖，对上萝妮不怎么开心的瞪视。不过他显然并不在意，迳自对着她说：“看到了吗？这才是真正的咒语。就在我们的课本上有，而显然地，你没有翻过它们。”

男孩说完转身要走出车厢，正要离去前又想起什么似地回过头说：“你们最好穿上长袍，我刚到火车头问过司机，他说我们快到了。”

在他离开后，萝妮大叫：“我真不敢相信，他真惹人厌！希望我不会和他分到同一个学院。”萝妮简直气急败坏了，“不过我应该不需要担心，像他那样的人一定是雷文克劳。”

“雷文克劳？”哈莉问。

“聪明的人都会去那。”萝妮没好气地解释。

哈莉一双杏眼瞪得老大，轻轻眨了眨──噢，糟了！看来她很有可能也会去雷文克劳，和刚才那男孩一起。


	4. 第一卷-第三章-入学典礼

第三章、入学典礼

列车到站后，海格很快地集合了所有一年级新生，领着他们来到一座湖畔，那里已经停泊着许多只小舟。海格让他们最多四人同搭一艘船。  
  
哈莉和萝妮结伴成行，而刚才的雷文克劳男孩则带着另一个圆脸男孩过来和她们一起搭船。  
  
“我是赫敏尼奥．格兰杰，这是奈威。”雷文克劳男孩说道，他指了指旁边的圆脸男孩，后者随即开口说道：“嗨，我是奈威．隆巴顿。”  
  
“萝妮．卫斯理。”萝妮说道，显然她还在生刚才的闷气。  
  
接着三人一同转向尚未自我介绍的哈莉，静静等待着她开口。  
  
哈莉说：“我是哈莉耶塔．波特，叫我哈莉就好。”  
  
哈莉看见两名男孩登时瞠大了眼珠子。  
  
“你真的是哈莉耶塔．波特？”赫敏尼奥盯着她猛瞧，说：“我在很多书上读到你，像是《现代魔法史》、《黑魔法的兴衰》、《二十世纪重要魔法事件》……不在教科书清单上，但我另外买了它们作为课外读物。”他神采飞扬地说道，似是非常乐于展现自己的博学。  
  
“我被写在书里了吗？”哈莉显得有些讶异……要知道不久前她不过是个寄住在姨丈家里碗橱的普通十一岁女孩，甚至时常被堂姐达妮和学校同学欺负（达妮强迫她们这么做，学校里谁也不敢违抗达妮）。  
  
“你平时没在看书吗？”赫敏尼奥露出不赞同的表情。  
  
“平时？不是这种的。至少我没什么机会拿到跟魔法有关的书，但当我一拿到课本就很快地把它们全部读完了。”  
  
赫敏尼奥得意地挑眉说：“我也是，所以才去买了额外的课外读物。”  
  
“真的？你买了些什么书？或许有魔药学和魔咒的书？”哈莉兴奋地问他。  
  
赫敏尼奥翘高了鼻子：“当然，你要看看吗？”  
  
“可以吗？当然好，或许你愿意借给我那些书吗？”  
  
哈莉此时不再安分坐在原位，她已经把身子凑向前，和赫敏尼奥聊得不可开支──显然她找到了个中乐趣。  
  
一旁的萝妮感到无聊地打了个哈欠，托着下巴看着兴趣相投而喋喋不休的两人。  
  
“他们真是志同道合，是吧？”奈威说。  
  
“是啊，雷文克劳们……”萝妮撇撇嘴，突然她目光落在奈威脚边：“嘿，那是你的蟾蜍吗？”  
  
“－－崔福！”  
奈威和他的蟾蜍上演了一幕歌剧般极其浮夸的感人重逢。  
  
在他们上岸后，海格领着他们穿过一扇巨大的橡木门。那里头站着一位身穿祖母绿色长袍的黑发女巫。她面容肃穆，看起来非常严厉。哈莉听见海格称呼她“麦格教授”。  
  
“欢迎你们来到霍格沃兹。”麦格教授说道。  
  
在把他们带到大厅参加开学宴会之前，麦格教授向他们说明了四个学院：“你们即将参加分类仪式，这对新生至关重要，能让你们知道未来将进入哪个学院就读，四个学院分别是－－葛来芬多、赫夫帕夫、雷文克劳以及史莱哲林。”  
  
“你们的杰出表现将为你们的学院赢得加分，任何违规行为则将使你们的学院扣分。当学期末时，获最高分的学院就能获得学院杯。”  
  
接着麦格教授要大家静候准备迎接待会的分院仪式，她甚至建议所有人趁此间整理仪容。  
  
萝妮要哈莉帮她看看是否她的仪表都还得宜？哈莉认真地替她瞧了瞧，为她擦去了脸上的一块脏污。奈威也让赫敏尼奥帮他检查服仪──赫敏尼奥显然非常适合这项工作，他正忙着给奈威重新系好斗篷的带子。  
  
……分类仪式是怎么样进行的呢？  
  
以及，斯内普教授是不是也会在那呢……  
  
哈莉突然开始紧张了。  
  
雪上加霜地，萝妮还在此时愁容满面地对哈莉说道：“弗雷和乔治告诉我，分类仪式非常困难，甚至让他们元气大伤休养了一个月……”  
  
难道像是检查身体时一样要抽血吗？哈莉心想。……她最不擅长应付牙医和医院这些东西了。  
  
但她们没有太多时间担心害怕，因为麦格教授很快地带着大家进入大厅。  
  
那是一个极其富丽堂皇的厅堂，成千上百根蜡烛漂浮在空中，由这一点一点的荧荧烛火照亮整个厅堂。四张大长桌几乎要和从门口蔓延至主宾席位的红地毯并肩同长。那上头摆满着各式金杯银盘与餐具，此刻闪耀着金属光泽令人眩目。  
  
每张长桌边都已坐满了学生，四面八方传来窸窣嘈杂的交谈声。哈莉猜想他们应当是二年级以上的学生。  
  
此外，这里像是没有天花板似的，抬头往上看是一大片闪烁着微弱星光的漆黑夜幕。  
  
不知道是谁说了这么句：“如果下雨了怎么办？”道出了许多学生的心声。  
  
接着赫敏尼奥的声音响起：“噢，你都不看书的吗？这里被施了魔法所以看起来跟外面天空一样，在《霍格沃兹：一段历史》中有记载。”  
  
当他们不断前行，越来越靠近餐厅前端，哈莉很快地看见了──在主宾席的长桌中，斯内普教授正坐在左侧的席位，他此时正巧也在注视着哈莉。哈莉开心地展开笑容，雀跃地朝着他挥手。

斯内普移开视线，没有理会哈莉，而坐在他身旁的奎若教授以为哈莉是在朝着自己挥手，因此讪讪地朝她挥手回应。  
  
哈莉认得奎若教授，尤其他特别的说话方式，吞吞吐吐的，以及那身怪异的穿着打扮，头上裹着条紫色围巾。在她生日那天，海格带她从破釜酒吧到对角巷以前，曾引荐彼此照过面，当时奎若就在酒吧里。  
当海格说出她就是哈莉耶塔．波特，大家因而争相上前跟她握手时，奎若也是其中一个。哈莉还记得，他跟自己握手时甚至发抖得很厉害。  
  
哈莉接着移开视线，看向主宾席的正中央，立即就认出来那是谁了……阿不思．邓不利多。和巧克力蛙卡片上一样，他有着银白色的头发和胡子。接着哈莉视线移到最右边，捕捉到熟面孔：海格坐在那。他察觉到哈莉的目光，朝她竖起了大拇指，哈莉回应他一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
麦格教授在大厅的正前方摆了张椅子，上头放着一顶缝满了补丁，磨损严重的破旧巫师帽。黑色让它看不出是否沾满了脏污，不过哈莉猜想它大概至少有十年以上没有清洗过了。  
  
餐厅里顿时安静了下来，似是等待着分院仪式的开始。  
  
“现在我喊到名字的学生出列上前，坐到椅子上，戴上帽子……”麦格教授说道，她手里正拿着一卷牛皮纸，应该是学生的名单：“汉娜．艾芭！”  
  
一位编著两股辫子的金发女孩上前，在她坐到椅上后，麦格教授把帽子放到她的头上，几乎把她半个脸都罩住了，接着哈莉听到帽子喊道：“赫夫帕夫！”  
  
大厅内一张坐满结黄色领带学生的长桌倏地响起掌声雷动。  
  
萝妮瞪着大眼说：“所以分类是这么运作的……我会杀了弗雷和乔治，他们说的像是要和怪物打斗一样……”  
  
哈莉咯咯笑着，接着好几个人被叫到前面去，他们各自被分往不同学院，整个大厅里头掌声与欢呼声接连不断。  
  
“赫敏尼奥．格兰杰！”  
  
赫敏尼奥应声出列，匆匆地跑上前坐到椅上，麦格教授把帽子放到他头上。  
  
“葛来芬多！”帽子喊道。  
  
萝妮对这个结果感到讶异，用鼻子哼了声。  
  
接着奈威也被叫到了，他被分到了葛来芬多。他紧张地差点把帽子戴着回座，整个大厅里不分哪张长桌都响起揶揄的笑声。  
  
哈莉也咯咯笑着，戴着分类帽的奈威正从葛来分多的长桌要折回麦格那儿。  
  
奈威不知所措地站着，麦格教授正要伸手去拿他头上的分类帽，他却又在此时手忙脚乱摘下帽子，让麦格抓了个空。  
  
整个大厅因而再次欢笑声雷动。哈莉和萝妮被逗得乐，萝妮更是笑得抱紧肚皮弯下腰。  
  
好不容易，麦格教授绷着脸容从怯生生的奈威手中拿回分类帽。  
  
“看看她的脸色……”萝妮说，她和哈莉对视一眼，两人此时都憋着笑，就怕一不小心又要笑得太超过。就在这一刹那，哈莉不经意地把目光投向一旁──出于未知地她突然就想这么做，彷佛一种莫名的直觉指引她的──然后她对上一道目光，一双比夜幕更暗的墨黑瞳眸。  
  
那双眼的主人很快地终止这短暂的视线交会，哈莉终于了解到，刚才的直觉是出自哪里了──那是在被他人注视着，人类对于未知视线的下意识搜寻与捕捉。  
  
哈莉好奇地继续盯着斯内普看，他此时惯常如往的面无表情，正在为刚被分完院的新生鼓掌……虽然他沈缓的拍手姿态看上去极其地不情愿。  
  
“德瑞西拉．马尔福！”  
  
哈莉侧耳听见麦教授这么喊道，这将她的视线再次拉回众所瞩目处。  
  
一名铂金长鬈发，皮肤极白皙的女孩应声向前。  
  
“我知道那个名字，马尔福……”萝妮小声对哈莉耳语，“他们在那个人倒台后是第一批回归的人，说是那个人对他们施了夺魂咒让他们一时鬼迷心窍。我爸才不相信……”  
  
哈莉闻言，很自然地便将视线抛向那女孩──她有张冷艳的脸蛋，那双冰蓝色的眼眸透露出高傲不逊，即使穿着普通的制服依然能感受到雍容华贵的气息。分类帽几乎是在碰到她头顶的同时就高喊道：“史莱哲林！”  
  
德瑞西拉轻撇唇角，此时显得趾高气昂，她仰着鼻尖走向史莱哲林的长桌。  
  
分类仪式继续进行着，剩下来的人数已经不多了。萝妮也还没被叫到，她看起来非常紧张，大概是在担心自己能不能成功分到葛来芬多吧！  
  
麦格教授的声音再次落下，而这回特别响地敲进哈莉耳间：“哈莉耶塔．波特！”  
  
哈莉轻捏了下自己的裙摆，很快地又松开手跨步出列，朝着麦格教授和分类帽走去。一路上她听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的交谈……“她刚才是叫了哈莉耶塔．波特吗？那个波特？”……“梅林啊，你们觉得她是不是真的有那道疤？”……“她长得什么样子？”……她刻意关上耳朵不让自己去听那些交谈内容，因为那只会让她更紧张。她深吸了口气抬起眼，正好对上斯内普教授的视线，他那双幽深的黑眸正直勾勾瞪着哈莉，哈莉不确定他是否正皱着眉头。  
  
她愣愣地回视他，眨了眨眼，朝他微微地勾起嘴角，然而斯内普只是面无表情看着她，直到哈莉转身背过他坐上椅凳。  
  
……瞬间，她感觉整个大厅里的学生们目光全部都聚焦到她的脸上，那些视线如狼似虎飞扑到猎物身上般强烈。  
  
她咽下一口唾沫，刻意让自己不要去看任何一个人。  
  
在麦格教授把分类帽放到她头上时，因为一个分神，她不可避免地再次听见了细碎的议论，而这次夹杂了些低声的惊呼……“我的老天，她好美！像是一幅画……”、“我从没看过那么美的女孩，我想我爱上她了……”、“真希望她被分来葛来芬多……”  
  
而就像先前那些不太好分类的学生，帽子在分类哈莉时也比其他人多花了一些时间。分类帽在被放到哈莉头顶上后，没有马上决定：“唔，我得仔细想想……”她可以感觉到帽子说话时在她头顶扭动。  
  
“非常聪明，是的，天赋异禀，你有雷文克劳的智慧。心地不坏，也很有勇气。我可以看出你急于证明自己的渴望……”  
  
哈莉咽了口唾沫……  
  
“好吧！那就──葛来芬多！”帽子高声喊道。  
  
哈莉松了口气。而葛来芬多的长桌响起如雷贯耳的掌声，甚至欢呼与喝采比起先前的任何一次都要来的响亮。口哨与欢笑声此起彼落，甚至她听见了有些人高呼着对她说了些什么。  
  
“我们得到哈莉耶塔．波特了！”卫斯理家的双胞胎兴奋地叫喊着。  
  
当哈莉走向葛来芬多的长桌时，级长珀西起身用力地跟她握手：“欢迎你，波特！”  
哈莉在跟他道谢之后，坐到赫敏尼奥旁边。此时她可以好好地看着主宾席上的每个人，海格正大力地拍手，对着哈莉点点头。  
  
场子好一会儿才又冷静下来，在麦格教授叫唤下一位学生上前的同时，哈莉看向斯内普，此时他正在和身旁的奎若交谈，似是察觉到哈莉的视线，斯内普朝她看了一眼，很快地又再次将视线收回。  
  
然后哈莉听见了萝妮被叫出列，她理所当然地将视线移至麦格教授和萝妮身上。分类帽很快地便做出定夺：“葛来芬多！”  
  
如她所愿的结果，萝妮总算是卸下心中那块石头。绷紧的神经一下被松开来，她看上去像是要瘫软在原地了。哈莉跟着大家一起为萝妮鼓掌，拍得特别响亮。萝妮走过来到哈莉旁边坐下。  
  
“很好！萝妮！太好了！”珀西用非常戏剧化的夸张口吻说着，他越过哈莉上前拍了拍萝妮的肩。  
  
萝妮是倒数第二位学生，很快地所有学生都被分类完了。  
  
邓不利多起身说了几句欢迎词，接着给大家宣布一些注意事项：“在宴会开始之前，有几件要点……第一，给一年级新生，学校的森林禁止任何学生进入，当然，全校新旧学生都要好好注意。第二，管理员飞七先生要我提醒大家，任何不希望死得很难看的人请不要进入四楼右边的走廊。那么，宴会开始……”  
  
随着邓不利多的宣布声下，餐桌上原本空空如也的餐盘和杯具在一瞬间被盛装满佳肴美馔。……烤牛肉、蜂蜜火腿、烤乳猪、蒜香羊羔排、腊肠、牛排、培根香肠卷、炸薯条、焗烤土豆泥、南瓜浓汤、肉馅派、豌豆苗、肉酱、水煮土豆与胡萝卜……琳琅满目的丰盛菜肴让哈莉一时之间不知道要从哪一道下手。  
  
哈莉终于决定先从牛排开始享用，她给自己拿了份到自己盘子里，开始优雅地切肉。学生们也都开始用餐，一边互相交谈着。甚至霍格沃兹的幽灵们都鱼贯而出，在长桌之间飘荡穿梭，偶而和学生们搭话。  
  
“看起来真不错啊……”  
  
哈莉抬眼，此时一个穿轮状皱褶领子的幽灵睁着眼，正干巴巴看着她盘子里的牛排说道。  
  
“噢，你要一些吗？”哈莉问。  
  
“不了，谢谢你，美丽的小女士。我已经四百年没有吃东西了──我不需要吃。但我的确很怀念它们的美味。”  
  
哈莉愣愣看着他，接着他又开口说：“我还没自我介绍吧？敏西波平顿的尼古拉斯爵士，葛来芬多的常驻幽灵。”  
  
萝妮突然说道：“我知道你！我听说过，你是差点没头的尼克！”  
  
“我比较喜欢你们叫我敏西的尼古拉斯爵士。”幽灵说道。  
  
哈莉听见一旁有个男孩问道：“差点没头？你是怎么差点没头？”  
  
那男孩坐在奈威旁边，有着一头浅棕色头发……哈莉刚才侧耳听见他说自己叫西莫斐尼干。  
  
尼古拉斯爵士显然不太高兴被问这个问题，语露不耐地说：“就像这样……”说着便粗鲁地一把扯下自己的头颅，半摇半挂地垂在他的脖子上，令人触目惊心。  
  
哈莉默默地避开视线，其他学生全都木然瞠目，有的甚至吓到张着嘴忘了阖上，尼克似乎很满意达到这个效果，继续说道：“葛来芬多的新生们，希望你们帮我们赢得本年度的学院杯，好吗？葛来芬多从来没有这么久没有得到学院杯，史莱哲林已经六连冠了！血腥男爵简直要让人忍无可忍了－－他是史莱哲林的常驻幽灵。”  
  
哈莉随着他的话往史莱哲林的长桌看过去，很快地就找到那个血腥男爵，他是哈莉在霍格沃兹看过最可怕的幽灵，空洞的两眼瞪得大大的，面容枯槁，长袍上沾满淋漓血迹……呃，当然，那些血斑现在成了银色的。  
  
“他是怎么弄得满身是血？”西莫问，他好像对于幽灵的这些话题特别感兴趣。  
  
尼克拘谨地答道：“我从没问过。”  
  
哈莉吃完了她的牛排后，给自己也拿了点南瓜浓汤、焗烤薯泥和一些肉酱。这时，她听见珀西和赫敏尼奥正在讨论关于课程的问题……  
  
“真要说，我认为变形学是最困难的。”珀西说。  
  
“是的，我也认为，我在家里试了几次，几乎没有成功……”赫敏尼奥说道。  
  
“没错，变形不容易，所以你必须从简单的开始练习起，像是把火柴变成针……”珀西回答。  
  
而萝妮正在和双胞胎们打闹，明显地是为了分类仪式他们骗了萝妮的事情。  
  
接着哈莉看向主宾席，海格正举着酒杯豪迈地狂饮。麦格教授则正在和邓不利多交谈着，表情严肃。而斯内普教授仍然在和奎若教授交谈着。

哈莉盯着斯内普看了好一会儿，接着她看见斯内普挪动了下身子，在他转正身子时，他的视线对上哈莉。  
  
“嘿！”一声叫唤让哈莉把目光拉回身旁，只见珀西露出担忧的脸：“怎么了？你已经发呆了好一阵子。”一旁的赫敏尼奥也正看着她。  
  
“……没事。我只是在看斯内普教授。”哈莉解释。  
  
“噢，你已经知道了斯内普教授。”珀西说。  
  
“是的，我寄住在麻瓜的家庭，所以是海格和斯内普教授来通知我入学。……斯内普教授是一个怎样的人？我是指，在霍格沃兹。”哈莉朝他问道。  
  
珀西答道：“斯内普教授，他是史莱哲林的院长，教魔药学，但大家都知道他真正想教的是黑魔法防御学，他十分精通黑魔法，所以他眼馋奎若教授的那份工作很久了……你看到在斯内普教授旁边的那个，他就是奎若教授。”  
  
“是的，我也知道他。”哈莉随着珀西的话看向主宾席，接着在斯内普察觉到她视线前，她先行移开了目光。哈莉因而没看见，斯内普在那之后也若有所思地望向她。  
  
餐桌上刚才的满桌菜肴不知道什么时候消失的，现在已经换上了附餐甜点：查佛蛋糕、蜜糖海绵布丁、米布丁、各种不同口味的冰淇淋、果冻、苹果派饼、巧克力松糕、草莓、果酱甜甜圈、各种颜色的果汁、奶昔、姜汁汽水……应有尽有。  
  
哈莉连忙飞快地把自己碗盘中的南瓜浓汤和薯泥吃完，给自己拿了块查佛蛋糕、巧克力酱甜甜圈和一杯奶昔。  
  
宴会结束时，哈莉此生第一次感觉到自己的肚子无法再塞下更多东西了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名中英对照
> 
> ※为初次出场年纪  
> Harrietta Potter 11 哈莉耶塔．波特  
> Severus Snape 31 赛弗勒斯．斯内普  
> Herminio Granger 11 赫敏尼奥．格兰杰  
> Roanne Molly Weasley 11 萝妮．韦斯利  
> Dracilla Malfoy 11 德瑞西拉．马尔福  
> Ginesis Weasley 10 金尼希斯．韦斯利  
> Dudney Dursley 11 达妮．德思礼


	5. 第一卷-第四章-德瑞西拉．马尔福

宴会结束后，各个学院的级长带领着新生们回到各自的宿舍。珀西带着她们走了很长的一段路，爬了好几层楼梯，最后穿越一道长廊来到尽头，这里挂着一副很大的画像，上面是一个粉色衣装、福态臃肿的女人。  
  
“口令？”那女人说道。  
  
“龙渣。”珀西说，接着画像朝前挪动，仿佛一扇门被人从里头拉开来，正邀请他们入内一般。  
  
在穿越画像后，他们来到一处舒适宽敞的圆形房间，里头摆放着好几把红色的绒布扶手椅、几张桌子。墙壁有座火炉，它此时正啪嚓啪嚓地奋力燃烧着木柴，好让整个屋子能保持暖烘烘的。  
这里让哈莉感到很温馨，就像一个家一样。哈莉还留意到墙上有个布告栏，上头歪歪斜斜地张贴满大小、颜色不一的便条纸，远远地隐约能看出有几张是寻找失物的告示，因为哈莉看见上头附有物品的照片或涂鸦（哦，当然，它们都是会动的）。  
  
珀西告诉大家这里是葛来芬多交谊听。他简单介绍了环境后，大致地说明了寝室的规矩及宵禁时间，接着便指引了女孩们寝室的位置，然后他带着男孩们往另一扇门离去。  
  
哈莉和萝妮被安排在同一间房。这里非常宽敞，一间寝室总共能放下五张悬挂着暗红色法兰丝绒罗帐的大床。哈莉和萝妮的床在靠近西侧角落，和其他三张床拉开距离。她们的行李不知何时早已被送进来房里，哈莉翻着皮箱查看着自己的每件物品是否有落下，确认无误后，她脱下自己的斗篷，准备换上睡衣。  
  
一日奔波折腾，因此所有人换上睡衣后便直接倒在床铺上。  
  
“今天的晚餐太丰盛了，对吧？真希望每天都能这样……”萝妮隔着床幔小声对哈莉说，”走开，斑斑！它在啃我的床单！”  
  
哈莉在不知不觉间睡了过去，睡梦中，哈莉隐约听见萝妮咕哝着要斑斑走开，然后下一秒，飞掠而逝的景色映入眼前，大片大片的茵茵翠绿在眼前飞快地流泄。她发现自己此时正站在霍格沃兹特快车的走廊靠窗边，手里头正紧抓着皮箱的推杆。  
  
火车咯登咯登的声响伴随着嘈杂的嘻笑打闹与说话人声一下子灌进耳朵，仿佛刚从片刻的恍神中回到现实世界。  
  
脑中浮现了一些记忆──她想起了自己此行此举的目的……接着她迈开步伐，往前行进着，每经过一间车厢便探视下里面，像在找寻着什么，接着她终于找到一间车厢，毫不迟疑地一把拉开车厢门，里头的两人双双转头过来看向她。  
  
她发觉自己的视线无法从一个男孩脸上移开，像是被胶水强力地黏住般。  
  
然后心中源源不绝地涌出极度强烈的思念、激动、喜悦、悲伤……与很深很深的爱意。哈莉不知道自己这是怎么了，她好想冲上前抱住他。她甚至必须极力地抑制住自己的情绪，让自己看上去是平静的。  
  
男孩有着一头过长的黑发，正倚着窗。他身板干瘦，手脚纤长。苍白消瘦的脸上鹰勾般的鼻子，那双幽黑空洞的双眼正瞪视着她看……仿佛她是什么不速之客。  
  
“抱歉。”她听见自己说道，并且正扯着礼貌的笑容：“我可以坐这里吗？其他车厢有点挤。”哈莉知道自己说了谎，脑子又开始源源地浮现未曾有过的记忆，那是她在来到这个车厢前的事，当时她正在自己堂哥詹姆的车厢里，和另外一个英俊的男孩待一起。  
  
“当然，别介意。”一道柔软的女嗓响起，哈莉自然地将目光移到男孩的对面，这才瞧见车厢里的另一人──那是个红发女孩，而哈莉见到她非但不意外，还对她感到很熟悉，仿佛也认识了很久。  
  
莉莉，她的内心浮现了这个名字。  
  
女孩长得漂亮，一双杏眼和自己的极为相似。只不过她是翠绿色的瞳孔，而哈莉是海蓝色的。  
  
哈莉朝着她微笑后，视线再次移向男孩的脸，一边顺手将自己的皮箱与行李推进车厢。  
  
男孩正厌恶地瞪着她，明目张胆的不欢迎。哈莉心知肚明他在不悦着什么，因为她的闯入打断了他和莉莉的独处。  
  
哈莉不以为意，甚至她想偷笑，但她憋着，表面上依旧是故作彬彬有礼的，选在红发女孩身侧优雅地坐了下──她感到相当满意，因为这个位置让她可以清楚看见男孩的脸。  
  
赛弗勒斯……赛弗勒斯……她在心里不断这么唤着。  
  
当哈莉再次睁开眼已是早晨，微光透过窗爬了进来，正巧洒落在她脸上。  
  
她不太记得自己的梦境了，只觉得一夜间好像发生了很多事情。  
  
她掀开棉被下了床，清醒后第一个念头是：自己的床铺实在是个绝佳位置！哈莉再也不用担心没有佩妮姨妈的搥门声来叫她起床。今后的每日，晨曦都会如此温柔地唤醒她。  
  
这天早上没课，但学生离开宿舍都必须遵守服仪规矩，因此哈莉给自己换上制服，披上斗篷，整装完毕便踏出寝室。在她离开葛来芬多塔，推开胖女士画像来到走廊后，不可避免地听到了来自周遭的细碎耳语：  
  
“看到了吗？那就是哈莉耶塔．波特……”  
“跟传闻一样，美得就像一幅画……”  
“我想看看她的疤痕，那在她的额头上对吧？”  
  
如同海格告诉她的，她在魔法世界非常有名气，而她也从赫敏尼奥那得知，她的名字甚至被记载在许多书本中，如今她对自己的名气开始稍微有点实际感受了。  
  
她想，自己早晚得要习惯这一切……学生们喜欢紧紧跟着她，明目张胆地盯着她瞧。在往大厅的一路上，不断有陌生人跟她打招呼，甚至她发现有几个人会来回在她附近徘徊，每次经过她，都会眨巴着眼傻傻地对着她猛瞧。  
  
哈莉先到大厅用早膳，随后便到图书馆去。她打算找一些魔咒和魔药学的进阶书籍来阅读──一年级指定课本里头的初级魔咒她几乎都挺熟练了，魔药学的课本也都已能倒背如流。  
  
图书馆位于二楼，里头摆满了成千上百个书架，目测最少数万本以上的丰富藏书量让哈莉一时惊得忘了呼吸，眼眸灼灼闪耀着兴奋的火光。  
  
“早安，哈莉。”一道清亮的男嗓在哈莉身后响起，哈莉回过头来对上来者：“早安，赫敏尼奥。”  
  
“你也来看书吗？”他问。  
  
“是啊。你起的真早。”她刚才没有在大厅看到赫敏尼奥，想必是比她还要更早起先来到图书馆。  
  
“是啊，睡不着，我很想赶快学到更多魔法。”他笑着说，然后问她：“你想找什么书呢？”  
  
哈莉记得他也是出身于麻瓜家庭，和她一样在收到入学通知前对魔法世界一无所知。她完全能理解他的心情。  
  
“一些关于魔咒和魔药学的，我几乎把清单里的书读透了，咒语也几乎全都学会了。”哈莉说。  
  
“我也是，那你大概会想要看看这个……”他带她绕过一个又一个书架，走到中间靠右的一个书架前，哈莉瞧见这一区的书柜上分类牌卡标写着”咒语”二字。赫敏尼奥快速浏览了一翻后从书架上取下一本暗红色厚厚的书，递给哈莉，上面写着《实用咒语与解咒大全》。  
  
“我有这本书，我在丽痕书店时店员向我推荐的。它很实用，上面介绍了很多生活时常使用到的咒语。”他说。  
  
哈莉试着翻阅了几页，发觉内容的确让她很感兴趣，她抬起脸扬起唇角朝他道谢。  
  
赫敏尼奥似乎红了脸，看上去有些窘迫，他耸肩，说道：“不谢。……对了，虽然你有了这本，我还是建议你要事先阅读魔咒学指定用书的二到七级，但我猜图书馆里不会有的，有些学生无法负担书钱，大概会想从这里借去上课。”  
  
哈莉点点头表示同意，接着又看向他手里拿着的书本，好奇问：“你在读什么？”  
  
“噢……”赫敏尼奥把手中的书本摊开来给她看，哈莉看见上面写道：《被遗忘的古老魔法和咒语》、《十八世纪魔咒选》……  
  
“最近有点好奇古代魔法。”他说。  
  
“看起来挺有趣的，或许当你看完可以推荐一些书目给我。”她微笑。  
  
他红着脸朝她笑，说道：“没问题。”  
  
哈莉接着又问：“我在想，你昨天说的魔药学推荐书，不知道这里有没有？”  
  
“噢，对……”赫敏尼奥再次领着哈莉，仿佛他是图书馆的主人般，他走在哈莉的前头，熟门熟路地指引她来到魔药学的专区，仿佛已在这里住了很久似的。赫敏尼奥滔滔不绝地给她推荐了几本他翻阅过的，还告诉哈莉一个找书的小技巧──可以从著名的书籍中查阅该书的参考书目，通常也都会是相当值得一读的好书。  
  
他们接着一起待在图书馆里阅读各自有兴趣的书本，度过了一个知性又充实的上午，约莫中午一点时，他们又一起到大厅准备用午餐。  
  
当他们抵达时，萝妮也在大厅里，正在和乔治和弗雷玩闹着。当她看到哈莉和赫敏尼奥一起走来，朝她雀跃地挥手：“哈莉！你去了哪？我一起床就没看见你了。”  
  
“图书馆。”哈莉微笑简答。  
  
萝妮一看见赫敏尼奥，顿时卸下笑容，后者对此丝毫不以为意地入座。  
  
萝妮把哈莉拉到一旁，小声问：“你和他一起？”  
  
“是的，他人很好，还知道很多书本的事。”  
  
萝妮露出嫌弃的表情。  
  
哈莉对她的表情视若未睹，径自拉开一把椅子坐下来，给自已拿了一个窑烤面包和两片蜂蜜火腿。  
  
中午的餐点和早餐一样简单，早上由于学生们可以在六点半至九点之间自由地到大厅用餐，菜色都是以耐保存、方便快速取用为主，哈莉今天早餐就吃了酥炸橄榄油西红柿和柑橘果酱吐司。  
  
乔治和弗雷好奇地问起了哈莉关于疤痕的问题，还有一些关于麻瓜世界的事情，他们显然对于哈莉很感兴趣。而一旁的萝妮和赫敏尼奥也认真地听着哈莉说话。  
  
他们甚至也询问了哈莉昨天在霍格沃兹特快车上找斯内普的原因，哈莉简短地把对角巷那天海格和斯内普陪她一起采买课本和必需品的事告诉他们。  
  
时间接近下午两点时，葛来芬多的一年级生们陆续起身，准备前往城堡后边的温室上课－－下午两点开始，他们有一节草药课，一周里共有三堂，他们必须跟着芽菜教授学习药草、蕈类的培育与应用。所幸哈莉已经把教科书记得滚瓜烂熟，因为这本《百种神奇药草与蕈类》在魔药学中也是极为重要的知识。所以药草课对她而言不成问题，倒像是把书上读到的理论付诸实践。  
  
而晚上他们有一堂魔法史的课程，是由幽灵的丙斯教授任教。他是唯一的一位幽灵老师。而不出哈莉所料，魔法史果然众所归望地被列入她最不喜欢的科目之一，丙斯教授用没有高低起伏的声调滔滔不绝地诵念一个又一个人名，其他同学则忙不迭抄写着一个又一个枯燥乏味的人名与时间点。  
  
哈莉分神想象着未到来的魔咒课、魔药学与黑魔法防御课，它们会是何等精彩的课程呢？会以什么样的方式来上课呢？特别是黑魔法防御课，几乎全部的一年级生都引颈期盼着这门科目。  
  
……然而到了周三，真正开始上这门课时，授课的奎若教授却让所有人大失所望。  
  
除去整间教室散发出的浓浓大蒜味不说，奎若教授花了整整两堂课在阐述吸血鬼，以及他在非洲与还魂殭尸搏斗的事迹──大家都强烈怀疑其真实性，因为当西莫发问如何打败还魂殭尸时，奎若教授涨红着脸，含糊不清地聊起了天气。在他的课堂，哈莉只了解到了奎若对吸血鬼的恐惧，而对其他的学识仍一无所知，显然地，奎若不是个适合教书的料子，因为黑魔法防御是得教导学生们正确地认识黑魔法生物，并能够抵御他们；而非学习没头没脑地惧怕牠们。  
  
当天晚餐时，当西莫和奈威再次聊起奎若的事，三年级的弗雷和乔治也凑过来加入话题，谈论着他们严重怀疑奎若教授的紫色头巾里肯定也塞满了大蒜──为了无时无刻都能驱走吸血鬼。他们还打赌着谁能成功让奎若教授拿下头巾，谁就赢了，哈莉、萝妮和西莫听了他们商讨的每个策略后都咯咯笑得打颤。  
  
麦格教授的变形学十分严苛，如她一丝不苟的外表，她对待学生们也是说一不二，公正不偏颇，即使身为葛来芬多的院长，她在评分方面总是有凭有据且审度得当。  
她的教学进度规划非常严谨，偏偏变形术是所有魔法当中最高深与艰难的一种，不像普通咒语，它必须经过反复刻苦的练习，甚至也能说是需要一点天份……在这一点，就可以看出赫敏尼奥在变形学上的才华洋溢。  
这门课里，葛来芬多是和雷文克劳的学生一起上课的，而赫敏尼奥的杰出远远地超越了雷文克劳的学生们……对此，不难看出麦格教授颇为赞赏他。  
  
哈莉学得其实不算太差，她是极有天赋的，再加上她超乎常人的记忆力，这让她在大家忙着背诵艰深复杂的长篇变形笔记时，她早已在瞬间全记熟了。然而从未下过功夫练习变形术的她，起初也是跌跌撞撞，要在课堂中尝试了好几次才稍微有点象样──把一根火柴变成针的雏型。（虽然还不及赫敏尼奥，他变形出来的针相当完美，麦教授甚至拿着他变出来的针给大家做为教学的展示，她强调着赫敏尼奥的针其中一头比另一头尖锐，这使它看起来与真实的针无异，教人难辨真伪。）  
  
……萝妮就不同了，她显然还没抓到要领，花了一整节课只让火柴弯曲了一些。  
  
“你们到底是怎么办到的？”萝妮不敢置信地看向哈莉和赫敏尼奥，哈莉朝她耸耸肩。  
  
下课后，哈莉去请教了赫敏尼奥，他告诉她，自己是花了一点时间和功夫来练习基础的变形术的。  
  
看来自己也不能想着偷懒就随便应付这门科目，得安排时间来练习变形术了……哈莉心想。  
  
周五一早，哈莉又一次地在晨曦的微光爬到她脸上时清醒来。  
  
又是六点。  
时间还早，哈莉在公共休息室读了好一会儿书本，等到时间接近了，才去叫醒萝妮。萝妮揉着惺忪睡眼问道：“现在是几点？”  
  
“七点四十。”哈莉回。  
  
“七点四十！？那还好早……”萝妮还在打着呵欠。  
  
“不早了，我们还得换衣服然后去餐厅吃点东西，准备上九点钟的课。”  
  
“好吧……”萝妮起身下了床，”你几时起来的？”  
  
“六点。”  
  
“六点！？这些时间里你都做了些什么？”萝妮有点惊讶。  
  
“阅读，今天早上我们有两堂魔药学。”哈莉老早已经换好了制服，她现在正在为自己整理领结。  
  
萝妮听完面露难色，那表示着她们即将面对那位阴森森如大蝙蝠般的斯内普教授，一个连乔治和弗雷都说不好对付的男人……萝妮半点高兴不起来了，即使哈莉从好几天前就一直叨念着自己多么期待这门课程。  
  
“……好的。”萝妮说道，吞了吞口水，接着她也下床开始换上制服。  
  
大约十分钟后，萝妮急忙撅起课本和斑斑就要出发，哈莉倒是挺从容地对她说：“你忘了缀上名牌。”  
  
“对……”萝妮匆匆忙忙地正要放下手上的东西，见状哈莉从长袍中掏出魔杖说道：“ _Accio_ _（飞来）_ _……_ ”  
  
接着萝妮看见自己的名牌从杂乱的物品当中飞起，十分听话地主动飞来哈莉的手上……  
  
萝妮看得目瞪口呆，哈莉察觉她的目光，淡淡说道：“试一下新学的咒语是否有效。还好我这周看过好几次你的名牌，不然就不能用这个了。”  
  
“天！你这一手太杰出了……”  
  
“谢谢，我从赫敏尼奥推荐给我的咒语书里学的。”  
  
“你们两个书蠹……我也要把这个咒语学起来，才不用到处找东西。”  
  
“好啊，之后教你，现在我们先去餐厅吃点东西。”  
  
萝妮表示同意地点点头。  
  
当她们抵达大厅，哈莉随即瞧见了那名分类仪式上的铂金发女孩，马尔福，她身旁跟了两名其貌不扬的肥硕男孩，他们俩站在身材纤细的女孩身旁简直就像两堵肉墙。马尔福的另一边还跟着一名长相极为难看的瘦高男孩。哈莉记得金发女孩的名字──德瑞西拉．马尔福。哈莉在看她的时候，显然马尔福也看见哈莉了，然而让哈莉有点意外的，她竟然直直地朝自己走来。  
  
“这一周以来我听了很多你的事，哈莉耶塔．波特……”马尔福挑着细眉，扯着朱唇说。  
  
举手投足间散发出格格不入的气息，仿佛全世界都配不上她似的，仿佛能够与她交谈、站在她身侧都是一种她给予的施舍。  
  
哈莉不太喜欢她散发出来的目中无人的高傲气息，因此只是静静看着她，等她自己接话。  
  
接着她听见马尔福又续说道：“我是德瑞西拉．马尔福。”  
  
她并没有朝哈莉伸手，因此哈莉也不打算跟她握手，只是扯着淡笑，礼貌性地响应：“很高兴认识你，马尔福。”  
  
马尔福看上去并不是很在意哈莉的回复，她此时正上下打量着萝妮，眼露嫌弃，然后转过来对哈莉说道：“我必须说，波特，你会发现有些巫师家族要比其他好上许多。你不会想跟错误的那一边交朋友的……在这一点上，我可以帮助你。”她说着朝哈莉伸出手。  
  
哈莉看向萝妮－－她正气呼呼怒瞪着马尔福。  
  
接着哈莉对上马尔福，微笑说道：“显然地，我们对好的巫师家族有着不同的标准，我想我自己能分得清哪一边才是坏的。”  
  
马尔福苍白的脸颊染上绯红，一半是羞恼，一半大概是气坏的。她收回了自己悬在半空的手，然后瞇起那双碧蓝的双眼，对着哈莉说道：“是了……如我爸爸所说，成天与海格那样不三不四的下人还有穷得养不起小孩的卫斯理家厮混，你也不会是什么值得深交的善类，波特。”  
  
哈莉朝她微笑说道：“那你爸爸还有给你什么建议吗？或许他有叫你不要过度依赖安全毯毯？看来他没有这么做，或许他认为得再等你大一些。那么他是否有教你清洁咒，好让你在霍格沃兹能够自己清洗你的安全毯毯？”

“如果他没有，在这一点上我也可以帮助你──我会不少咒语。”哈莉耸肩。  
  
萝妮咯咯笑着，马尔福一旁的两个胖男孩也忍不住笑了起来，双双被她狠瞪了一眼才赶忙收敛。接着她转过头对哈莉说道：“是啊，好过一个没爹没娘的孤儿，是吧？你一定很羡慕对吧？”  
  
哈莉耸肩：“我父母是死了，但我为身为他们的女儿感到骄傲，而我决定以我自身的言行举止荣耀他们，或许这能给你作为一点参考，马尔福。”  
  
马尔福收起笑容，连先前那种嘲讽的笑也不再，原本苍白的脸蛋此时似乎又更加惨白了。她瞪着哈莉，用仅只彼此可闻的音量低声说道：“很好，那我提醒你要小心不要和你爸妈一样，一样不知好歹丢了性命。”  
  
那是非常恶毒的咒骂，一旁的萝妮听了瞪大了眼惊呼道：“你怎么能说出这种话！？哈莉的父母牺牲了自己救了大家！”  
  
哈莉拉住激动的萝妮，马尔福根本不理会她，径自带着她那一帮人走开。  
  
在马尔福快走到史莱哲林餐桌时，哈莉用整个餐厅都能听得一清二楚的音量喊道：“噢，我很抱歉不能当你的朋友，马尔福。拜托可别写信给你爸爸告状好吗？”  
  
餐厅里传出此起彼落的低笑声，甚至葛来芬多的学生们还在一旁为哈莉叫阵、拍手叫好。  
  
马尔福倏地停下脚步，她此时背对着哈莉，肩膀和身子正剧烈颤抖着，好像气得不轻。  
  
在哈莉入座后没多久，这时猫头鹰给大家送信来了，哈莉收到了一卷牛皮纸和几封情书……一周以来她已经很习惯了。但自从她周三鲁莽地打开一封吟诵信（reciter）后，她已经学会不再便宜行事，她永远记得当她一无所知地拆开冒粉红气泡的信件，那封信凌空飘起优雅地自己摊开来，开始多愁善感地以丰富抑扬顿挫的语调，大声朗读向她示爱的露骨诗句……  
  
整个大厅里的人你看我、我看你，默默陪伴哈莉把信听完。  
主宾席位稀稀落落，只坐了几位教师，不巧地，那当中就有斯内普教授。  
但他看上去对这闹剧丝毫不关心，径自细嚼慢咽着自己的早餐。  
在约莫五分钟的吟诵后，哈莉觉得像过了一世纪这么久，信件终于来到结尾：  
  
 _炙热多情的爱_ _  
_ _一个匿名的爱慕者。_ _  
  
_ _感谢您选择抒情诗人兰斯，信件代写代念、匿名情书代念、礼物代送，抒情诗人兰斯是您的好朋友，丘比特礼品店，位于对角巷_ _274_ _号_ _……_  
  
大厅里一片鸦雀无声，然后过了几秒萝妮首先打破这片尴尬，低呼了声说：“哇……他有个很好的嗓音，抒情诗人兰斯……对吧？”  
  
接着弗雷和乔治幸灾乐祸地咯咯笑着，说道：“这真是太天才了！”  
  
“我们也能来开一间恶作剧信与整人礼品代送店。”弗雷说。  
  
“等不及帮人代念咆哮信了。”乔治说。  
  
两人托着下巴，一脸的心往神驰，仿佛正沉浸于脑中的蓝图构思。  
  
哈莉不知道的是，他们在不久后的未来还真的这么做了，也许是受到这次事件的激发。  
  
总之，在如此经历过后，哈莉对这些情书仍心有余悸，她把那几封冒着粉红泡泡的信搁到一旁，选择优先去阅读牛皮纸的内容，认出上面潦草凌乱的字迹是海格的。  
  
“海格。他希望我在下午三点去见他。”哈莉朝一脸好奇的萝妮解释道，”哦，他是霍格沃兹的猎场守门人，我跟你提过就是他来麻瓜世界通知我入学的。”  
  
“我可以和你一起去吗？”萝妮问。  
  
“当然。”  
  
哈莉按海格的要求给他一个回音，她在牛皮纸上面写上了自己的答复－－将如期赴约，还会带上一位新朋友一起前往。  
  
接着她让在一旁等候的猫头鹰给海格送回信去。

> 作者的话
> 
> 哈莉的梦境是番外故事


	6. 第一卷-第五章-魔药课

魔药课是在地窖里上课的。相较其他教室，这里显得特别阴暗凉冷。多亏了些许顽固的光线从高处的气窗一路钻爬下来，这才稍稍照亮了教室。  
  
斯内普的教桌就摆放在日光洒落下来的明亮处，大约是整间教室采光最佳的一隅。  
  
当哈莉一踏进地窖就嗅到了一股特殊的古怪气味，说不上来是什么味道，但她特别喜欢。  
  
在教室后方摆满了柜子与层架，这边完全照射不到阳光。哈莉注意到里头整齐摆放着一罐一罐的玻璃瓶，有些装着各种颜色的液体，有些则是黏答答装着像是内脏一类的物品，每罐瓶子都贴上了标签。  
  
她选在教室的最前方，第一排的位置坐了下来，正正好面对着斯内普的教桌。这里光线充足，适合看书。  
  
哈莉向来会在有兴趣的课堂上坐到最前排，那样能离授课的老师近些。当她坐定后，离上课铃响还有整整二十分钟，她于是开始翻阅从图书馆借来的魔药学相关课外读物。  
  
在哈莉旁边──萝妮无聊地打了个哈欠，多亏哈莉，她才会这么早就到教室等候上课。一般来说，她都会是在响铃的几乎同时才匆匆忙忙进教室。  
  
萝妮漫无目的地瞧了瞧周围的同学，然后视线落在坐在哈莉另一边的赫敏尼奥身上，他此时也和哈莉一样正在阅读书本……啧，两只书蠹……  
  
在上课钟响的那个当下，伴随着一声门扉被甩上的巨响，斯内普如风驰电掣般踩着大步走进教室，他的黑长袍随着他的疾行在他身后翩然地飘扬着。在他行经过哈莉她们时，扬起一阵风，轻拂起几缕她深褐色的发丝。  
  
当斯内普站定在他的桌案前方，他用那双如深潭般漆黑的双眸凌厉地逡视教室内所有学生，然后他的视线落在哈莉脸上，她此时已把课外读物阖上，正安静地看着斯内普。后者在与她对上眼后，目光移到她桌上的那本书封面上停留了几秒，随后便拿起名单开始点名。  
  
在他点完一轮所有史莱哲林学生后，接着轮到的是葛来芬多的学生。哈莉一直在等待着自己被点到，然而在他阖上名簿时，她的名字却仍未被叫到。  
  
葛来芬多的学生们都察觉到了，甚至史莱哲林的学生们也都注意到了，全都面面相觑着。马尔福和潘思帕金森对看了眼，露出嘲讽的讥笑。  
  
哈莉愣愣地举起手，斯内普睨着她，用低沉醇厚的嗓音轻吐道：“哈莉耶塔．波特。我怎会忘记我们的大名人……”  
  
马尔福和她的跟班们嗤笑了起来。  
哈莉没有理会她们，只是默默把手垂下。  
  
他以一种近乎耳语，然而却让整间教室的人都能清楚听闻的声音说道：“由于这里几乎不用愚蠢地挥动魔杖，你们大多数的人难以置信这是魔法。我并不期望你们能领会文火慢煨的坩埚蒸着白雾散发清香的美妙，以及流通蔓延于血管之中的液体其妙不可言的力量，是如何地蛊惑人心，诱捕感官……我可以教导你们如何炮制名望、酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡。唯有一点－－你必须不是我经常碰上的那种满山遍谷都是的朽木脑袋。”  
  
赫敏尼奥显然被这番话扬起了斗志，他已经迫不及待要证明自己绝对不是斯内普口中的满山遍谷的朽木脑袋。他此时像一只蓄势待发的老鹰，正等待着任何一个可以一展身手的时机。  
  
然而斯内普似乎并不打算给他机会，他话锋一转，突然说道：“告诉我，波特小姐……”  
  
“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”  
  
赫敏尼奥积极地举起手来，手伸长的高度恰好与让斯内普目光转向自己的期盼成正比。  
  
但不只斯内普，连哈莉都不给赫敏尼奥一展身手的机会。她几乎是在斯内普最后一个字音落下时，回答道：“一剂生死水，它是一种效力极强的安眠剂。它的详细制作过程是……”  
  
斯内普用没有起伏的音调打断她：“如果我要你去给我找一块粪石，波特小姐，你会到哪里去找？”  
  
随后又是另一个速答：“从山羊的胃当中，先生。粪石是取自山羊的胃中的一种石头，它对大多数毒药都有极强的解毒能力。”  
  
赫敏尼奥垂下右手，感到刮目相看地瞅了一眼哈莉。  
  
然而斯内普没有任何赞赏她的意思，面无表情续问：“说说舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”  
  
赫敏尼奥再次高高举起手，而哈莉看了一眼他，接着转向斯内普：“或许您能让赫敏尼奥回答，他看起来也知道答案。”  
  
许多学生都笑了，瞬间教室里一片嘈杂。  
  
斯内普冷漠地瞪着哈莉，低吼遏止其他人：“安静！”  
  
整间教室再次安份下来，所有人噤若寒蝉。  
  
斯内普箭步走到哈莉面前，睥睨着她说道：“我说了让你回答。而如果你不知道答案，只要说不晓得，而不是顶嘴。”  
  
哈莉仰着小脸静静地看着他，然后回答：“我很抱歉，先生。舟形乌头和狼毒乌头，它们是同一种植物，统称为『乌头』，它的叶子有剧毒，而它的花及根部经常被使用来制作药水。乌头是狼毒药剂中关键性的一帖原料。值得注意的是：狼毒药剂。近几年才被发展出来的解毒药剂，它的调配过程极其复杂且困难，因为必须极其精准地将误差控制在极细微的范围内。它被使用于治疗身中狼毒的患者，但它不能使患者痊愈，只能……”  
  
“够了！”斯内普怒喝打断她的回答，“你只需要回答我的问题。”  
  
哈莉立即诚恳地应道：“……我很抱歉，先生。”  
  
然而斯内普显然不领情，嘲讽地眯起眼说道：“炫耀你的背诵能力吗，波特？扮演万事通是否让你沉浸在自认不凡的良好感觉之中？”  
  
“有一点点，先生。我以为我会得到你的赞美。”全班因哈莉的话而哈哈大笑，“毕竟我……”  
  
斯内普依旧板着脸：“安静！”他厉声喝阻了教室内此起彼落的笑声，全班顿时鸦雀无声，大气都不敢吐一声，生怕下一个挨骂的是自己。  
  
他那声威严的喝斥显然已打断了哈莉的话，她也安静下来，睁着一双无辜的大眼瞅着斯内普，彷佛想透过眼神来向他表达自己此时有多么委屈。  
  
斯内普用圆滑的语调说道：“你的回答全都是从课本里一模一样的复制，我完全可以让其他人照着课本朗读，而不用你回答，而这竟让你如此沾沾自喜……”  
  
马尔福带头的那群史莱哲林学生们嗤笑了起来，这回斯内普倒是没有管束她们的意思。  
  
然而哈莉没有畏怯于他的嘲讽口吻与不苟言笑的面孔，她挺直着背脊回应道：“你说过让我把清单上这两本课本的每字每句都背得滚瓜烂熟，先生。我对自己的记忆力挺有自信，几乎是翻过一次就能记下全部了，而我整整读了不下五次。”  
  
“那么我们试试另一个，波特小姐……”斯内普瞪着她，“在配置肿胀药水时，为什么我应该确实把干荨麻与河豚鱼眼珠研磨为中细粉末，而非块状？”  
  
这个问题竟让赫敏尼奥第一次把他那只伸得老高的右手放下了，这似乎对他打击挺大，他此刻看上去像一只丧气的老鹰。  
  
哈莉摇了摇头，老实地答：“……我不晓得，先生。”  
  
斯内普面无表情地再次开口：“那试试这个，为什么我应该严守加热温度与时间？”  
  
这个问题显然连赫敏尼奥也答不出来，因为这次也没能让他举起手。  
  
哈莉再次摇了摇头：“……我不晓得，教授。”  
  
“可惜。”这个词如喑哑的一声低语从斯内普嘴唇间滑出，他抽动了嘴角，用一种近乎冷笑的表情盯着哈莉，说道：“不在课文段落之中，对吗，波特小姐？……显然地，仅只凭藉无谓的记忆力并不能让你把这门课学好－－而你们全部的人都该记牢这点，因为波特小姐为我们演示了一个血淋淋的示范。”最后两句话显然是对着全班说的，为此他扬高了音量。  
  
史莱哲林的学生们早已忍不住笑出声，斯内普依旧看起来不打算管束他们，他坐回自己的座位，执起鹅毛笔，然后用不愠不火却非常森冷的口吻说道：“葛来芬多们注意了，你们的学院被扣三分，因为你们的同学多次顶撞师长。”  
  
赫敏尼奥用不赞同的眼神看了一眼哈莉，显然为她刚才频频向斯内普顶嘴的事情感到不认同。  
  
葛来芬多的学生们面面相觑，似是感到忿忿不平。史莱哲林的学生们则一脸幸灾乐祸，扬眉吐气。特别是马尔福，她得意地挑起眉和帕金森相视而笑。  
  
接下来的魔药学课程，斯内普指导大家制备一种简易调配的疖子治疗药剂。他指派了大家两两分组，哈莉和赫敏尼奥被拆开来──赫敏尼奥被分配到迪安托马斯旁边；哈莉则和萝妮一组，而在她们身后的是奈威和西莫。  
  
斯内普拖着长长的黑袍穿梭在教室中，几乎是每一组都得到过他非常尖锐的批评（除了哈莉和赫敏尼奥这两组，他什么也没说）。  
他看着每一组如何秤干荨麻，如何粉碎带毒的蛇牙，以及如何蒸煮带触角的鼻涕虫，极其严苛龟毛地指正所有细小错误，并且连带附上各种花式羞辱。教室内不时能听到他一句又一句毫不留情的批评……  
  
萝妮小声地在哈莉耳边说道：“我敢打赌他一定有一本厚厚的恶毒词汇大全，他一定很擅长记住这些刻薄的词语，所以他才能几乎毫不重复地使用各种狠毒的话来羞辱大家。”  
  
哈莉蹙起眉，没有苟同，她说：“嗯……我认为他只是一个非常严格的老师，毕竟魔药制作需要非常细心，一点差错就会……”话未尽，一个奇怪的嘶嘶声响传出，伴随着一股浓浓的酸性绿色烟雾弥漫在教室里。  
  
“白痴！”斯内普咆哮了声，那声音离她们很近，就在哈莉和萝妮座位的正后头。她们同时回过头看向奈威和西莫的桌子，只见西莫的坩埚已经成了一坨扭曲的金属物体，里面的药水泼洒到石地板上，冒着绿烟蒸蒸而上。附近有很多学生的鞋子溅到那种液体，被灼烧出了一个个洞。见状所有人闪得远远的，甚至有些人跳上椅子，以避免自己遭殃。  
  
斯内普飞快地挥动一下魔杖，原本洒在桌上流淌不止以及地上冒着烟的药水瞬间全都一扫而空。  
  
哈莉直直瞪着眼前这一幕，心有余悸地说道：“那正正好是我刚才想表达的……一点差错就会发生可怕的事，我们很幸运它没有爆炸。”  
  
萝妮因受到惊吓而把脸皱成一团，她回应哈莉：“好的，我想你是正确的，哈莉……他必须非常非常严厉才行，不然我感觉自己随时有生命危险。”  
  
奈威首当其冲，在液体打翻时被泼的一身药水，失败的疖子治疗药剂让他胳膊和腿上，甚至连他的鼻子上都冒出红肿的疖子，他痛得哇哇哀嚎着。  
  
斯内普用一种低沉缓慢的语调说道：“我猜你大概是没有把坩埚从火上端开就把豪猪刺放进去了，我说的对吗？”  
  
他瞪着此时正抽泣不已的奈威，接着用哈莉觉得近乎是咬着牙根挤出来的严厉口吻说：“带－着－他－去－医－院……”这句是对着西莫说的。  
  
西莫畏怯颤抖着准备要搀扶奈威，斯内普再次撂下一句话：“别碰他！除非你也想长疖子，你这个蠢货。”  
  
萝妮朝哈莉耳语问道：“奈威的鼻子上那是什么？”  
  
哈莉蹙起眉，细声默背出课本上写着的其中一小节：“熬制魔药时需要谨慎。不正确的制作会使得这种失败的魔药造成疖子，而非治好它们……”她的声音只足以让一旁的萝妮听见，但很不巧地，斯内普也听到了，他朝哈莉说道：“完美的课文背诵，波特小姐，你显然非常清楚啊……那么为什么你不告诉他不应该在错误的时间点加入豪猪刺呢？”  
  
哈莉正想为自己辩解，萝妮在这时轻轻踢了哈莉一脚，阻止了她，并轻声地耳语道：“别那么做……我听说斯内普非常不讲理。”  
  
哈莉用耳语纠正她：“是斯内普 **教授** 。”  
  
斯内普瞪着交头接耳的两人，在这种暧昧时间点的耳语只会让他误以为她们在辱骂他，因此他更加不悦，提着嗓冷冷说道：“葛来芬多再扣一分，因为你们的同学是一个毫无用处的万事通……”  
  
哈莉闭上嘴，硬生生担下了害葛来芬多瞬间失去四分的罪名，即使她感到十分委屈。  
  
下课时，其他葛来芬多同学们纷纷上前安慰哈莉：“别自责，我们不怪你，哈莉。这实在太令人难以置信了，斯内普明显偏心史莱哲林，而身为教授不应该如此偏颇的。”  
  
其他史莱哲林的学生听到后不以为然地咯咯笑着，站在马尔福身后的几个男学生模仿着斯内普那讽刺意味十足的口吻：“记取这四分葛来芬多们，因为你们的同学是一个毫无用处的万事通！”  
  
马尔福听见后非常得意地佞笑着。  
  
他们当中一个丑男孩，潘思帕金森又接着说道：“斯内普教授显然更为欣赏付诸实际行动而非只会耍耍嘴皮子的学生。看看德瑞西拉，只有她获得了他的称赞，斯内普教授说她蒸煮鼻涕虫的方法非常完美。”  
  
哈莉挑眉－－哦，看看马尔福蒸煮带触角鼻涕虫的方法有多完美吗？哈莉认为把它做好是理所当然的一件事，毕竟这是最简易制作的魔药，它的所有步骤都不复杂，更不会困难。  
  
哈莉眯起眼，她先是转头看了看教室一圈，确认斯内普已经不知去向，接着她朝着帕金森灿烂地笑了－－这让那群史莱哲林的学生不明所以，但很快地他们就明白了那甜美的笑容是多么充满着恶意，因为他们听到了哈莉这么说道：“噢是吗？实际行动……你是指这一个吗：『 **不－是－敲－成－碎－块……粉碎那些毒牙！你这蠢货，或许你的脑袋被蛇牙毒得麻痺了？把它捣成粉末！** 』”哈莉唯妙唯肖地模仿着斯内普在课堂上对帕金森的批评，而漂亮的脸蛋现在正做出斯内普纠结而严厉的那种表情。  
  
那群史萊哲林學生頓時氣憤地牙癢癢。而他們臉色越難看，葛來芬多的學生們臉上的笑容就越發燦爛，有不少人笑出聲。  
  
哈莉接著又轉向方才嘲諷她的其他史萊哲林男孩，特別針對另一個帶頭起鬨的布雷司札比尼，朝著他挑眉：「或者這一個呢：『 **你的乾蕁麻去哪了？或許你是把它們塞進你的耳朵裡了？我是否說過在一開始就要先加進去藥水裡頭？** 』」  
  
札比尼起初脸色非常难看，但随着哈莉越是说到后面，他和其他史莱哲林学生反而逐渐露出奇怪的笑容。对此，葛来芬多的学生们感到相当困惑，直到他们听见身后传出一个冷漠的低沉嗓音：“看起来那四分似乎没有让你记取教训啊，波特小姐。”  
  
所有葛来芬多学生背脊一凉，在他们转身面对斯内普之前，他们都清楚看见那群史莱哲林肆无忌惮、幸灾乐祸的嘲笑表情。  
  
哈莉随着其他葛来芬多学生一起转身，面对着站在她前方的斯内普，她原本嘲弄的表情早已撤下，并且换上作为好学生的乖顺表情，以及几分对师长的敬意，丝毫不敢造次，“……斯内普教授，我以为您去大厅了。”  
  
斯内普居高临下睥睨着她，用圆滑的语调冷冰冰地说道：“看来让葛来芬多失分还不足以让你引以为惕。或许再加上一个月的关禁闭呢？”  
  
哈莉低下螓首，安分守己地凝视着地板，说道：“我很抱歉，教授。”  
  
几秒钟的静默，接着哈莉听见斯内普浑厚的嗓音缓缓地低吼：“所有人滚出去──除了你，波特。”  
  
其他人闻言连忙一哄而散，一秒都不敢多待。哈莉听见马尔福对自己撂下狠话：“下次当你想嘲弄斯内普教授时，记得看看你的身后，波特。”  
  
哈莉抬起头想瞪他一眼，却率先看到了斯内普直勾勾怒视着自己的目光，顿时收敛。  
  
“十分突出的记忆力，波特。把它用在无关紧要的逞风头上，而非用在学习上……啧啧……一贯的葛来芬多做派啊！”斯内普冷漠地盯着哈莉，露出极度厌恶的表情，低沉醇厚的嗓音如耳语，问道：“或许你觉得很有趣，是吗？”  
  
哈莉察觉他似乎误会了，解释道：“我不是在嘲弄您，教授。事实上我是在嘲笑那些史莱哲林们，他们在课堂上做的一团糟，而你严正地指正了他们。我想要提醒他们……”  
  
斯内普打断她：“如此自以为是又狂妄的一个葛来芬多。”因为身高的差距，此时他漆黑的双眸必须向下瞪着她，这让他的气息看上去更加地震慑人。  
  
然而哈莉对他的认知是刀子口豆腐心，因此她并没有很害怕他外在显现出来的表情与语气，只是用非常诚恳的态度，平静地对他说道：“我很抱歉，教授，但是我真的完全没有嘲弄您的意思，因为我非常喜欢您。”  
  
斯内普盯着她的眼睛看了一会儿，这让哈莉有种莫名的感觉──他的视线彷佛穿透了自己的脑子。  
  
斯内普接着蹙起眉，露出奇怪的表情，顿了几秒钟才又缓缓开口说道：“你将有一个月的禁闭，清洗药瓶与器材。每天晚上八点过来这里报到。”他凛着嗓子，听不出对于哈莉的示好有任何一丝喜悦，但哈莉的直觉告诉她：他相信自己所说的话了。  
  
她对着他展开笑容，声音透露出一丝雀跃：“好的，先生，我想那将会减轻您的工作，我很乐意。”  
  
斯内普依旧深锁着眉头，用刚才那种奇怪表情看着她，彷佛看着什么怪胎似的。  
  
“但除了周三晚上，那天我有天文学课程。”哈莉补充。  
  
哈莉因为他不发一语，便又主动开口询问：“先生，您有收到我的信吗？”  
  
斯内普垂视着她，他原本并不打算回答她的问题，但他却听见自己低声说道：“没有。”说着他径自越过哈莉，打算离开教室。  
  
“没有？”哈莉惊呼了声，然后很快地跟上他，在他身后边亦步亦趋边喃喃着：“那真是奇怪了，我得去问问海格……”  
  
“我很高兴在课堂上见到您，先生，我一直期待着您的课堂，它就如同我所想的有趣……您走的有些太快了，先生……”  
  
斯内普眉头纠成一团，稍稍扬高音调说道：“别－来－烦－我，波特，我没有时间在课堂外应付你。”  
  
“抱歉，先生，我只是想向您道谢，您送的蛋糕，那是我尝过最美味的蛋糕了。”  
  
斯内普丝毫不打算放慢脚步，相反地，他的步伐越跨越大步了：“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
  
哈莉一点也没有退却，继续穷追不舍地说道：“先生，您的生日是什么时候？我想要做一个蛋糕给您，您喜欢巧克力吗？”  
  
斯内普倏地停下脚步，用厌恶的表情瞪着她，咬着牙艰难地挤出一句话：“离我远点！”  
  
他看见哈莉丝毫不见畏惧地睁着眼，无辜地瞅着他。  
  
“好吧，或许您还有其他工作得忙，晚上见，先生。”哈莉说。  
  
哈莉说完，斯内普转过身继续往前迈步，哈莉依旧跟在他身后。  
  
斯内普察觉在他身后亦步亦趋的人，抽动着脸部：“我相信我说的够清楚了，不要－跟着－我！”  
  
哈莉感到无辜：“我……我也正要去大厅，先生，午餐，我们同路。”  
  
闻言，斯内普没有再理会她，黑袍随着步伐不断狂乱地甩动飘扬，他匆匆进入大厅走向教师席位，而哈莉则找到萝妮和赫敏，在他们旁边坐了下。  
  
萝妮很好奇在他们离开后，斯内普都对哈莉做了些什么。她一脸惊恐地询问道：“他有对你下毒咒吗？”  
  
哈莉一脸好笑地瞪着她说道：“没～有！……他为什么要那么做？”  
  
萝妮松了一口气，解释道：“……我听乔治和弗雷说过了，斯内普特别讨厌葛来芬多，尤其恨透了他们两个，他们俩可没少被斯内普扣分。如果要说最讨厌的霍格沃兹教授，我会说非斯内普莫属。”  
  
哈莉只是举止优雅地叉起一块披萨放到自己餐盘里，一边面无表情地纠正萝妮：“是斯内普 **教授** 。”  
  
哈莉显然没有把萝妮的一番话当回事，因为她认为自己更加认识斯内普教授，特别在于他是如何地外在凶恶却心肠柔软。她想，斯内普教授的一切行为一定都有自己的理由，例如课堂上的批评。她能听出来，他是在提点她不该认为光靠背诵就能学好这门学科，而更应该有消化吸收、进一步分析归结的能力。例如她对实际执行上的每个步骤背后原理完全不明白。  
  
赫敏尼奥补充：“大家都知道史莱哲林与葛来芬多有多么不对盘，我从许多本书上都读到过这种不言而喻的冲突。他是一个史莱哲林，你是最有名的葛来芬多，说到葛来芬多谁能不想到你呢？所以他拿你当靶子呢！……但是，我不能不注意到，你在课堂上说自己只看过一次课本就能记下内容吗？”  
  
哈莉回答道：“是的，似乎是从小就如此。我以为你也一样？”  
  
“没有你那么厉害，我至少必须要看个两三次才行……”赫敏尼奥说道，“你对斯内普教授问的最后两道题怎么想？”  
  
“你在课堂里也听到了，显然地，斯内普教授是在提点我该要加强分析与归纳的能力，而非死背死记式的学习。”  
  
赫敏尼奥沉默，低头认真思索了起来，一旁的萝妮则插嘴道：“是吗？我倒是只听见他到处在找你麻烦。如果正确回答也不行，回答不出也不行，那或许他希望我们回答给他一个错的答案？”  
  
哈莉笑了笑：“萝妮，有时候你必须去会弦外之意。只看表象会让你错失很多东西的。”  
  
萝妮皱起小脸：“哈莉，我一直感觉……看起来你似乎很喜欢斯内普……我是指斯内普教授。”  
  
“嗯，我是啊！”哈莉坦然应道。  
  
“为什么！？他……好吧！我实在弄不懂。”萝妮翻了个白眼，一脸气结。  
  
赫敏尼奥看上去也对这个问题感兴趣──关于哈莉为什么这么喜欢斯内普。他同萝妮一样，紧紧盯着哈莉，等待着她的回答。  
  
哈莉啜了一小口南瓜汁，说道：“我告诉过你们海格和斯内普教授带我到对角巷采买的事情吧？”  
  
他们俩点点头。  
  
“那天是我的生日，海格给我做了一个蛋糕，那是我人生中第一个蛋糕，但是被我的堂姐吃光了。然后，斯内普教授又给我送了一个生日蛋糕。”  
  
他们俩张大嘴，满脸的不敢置信。  
  
萝妮质疑说：“你是指那个斯内普……教授？你确定他们是同一个人吗？”  
  
哈莉挑眉：“是的，那个冷漠又言语刻薄的斯内普教授！但我发现那只是一个表象，他是一个很好的人。”  
  
萝妮和赫敏尼奥听完哈莉的话后看上去还是很怀疑，他们对视了一眼。  
  
他们还是决定持保留态度……关于斯内普是否真如哈莉所说的这么好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言
> 
> 原本该是说榆木脑袋，但我特别改成朽木，因为我大斯教的毒舌大家有目共睹，我想，他如果说的是中文，肯定也会选用朽木这个刻薄的词语的😅  
> 札比尼在六年级参加了鼻涕虫俱乐部，或许是因为一年级的这次事件让他奋发向上😏
> 
> 题外话，有人跟我一样喜欢地下室味道的吗？  
> 希望大家不要害羞多多留言，作者觉得孤单寂寞冷


	7. 第六章、魁地奇搜捕手（下）

回忆到此中断，此时哈莉正在聒噪地给斯内普说着她破例成为魁地奇搜捕手的来龙去脉。  
  
她刚给斯内普说完奈威是怎么骑着失控的飞天扫帚横冲直撞，在空中九弯十八拐，最后从二十英尺高的空中坠下，摔断了手腕。胡奇夫人带着奈威到医疗翼，临走前要所有人待在原地等候，一旦擅自使用飞天扫帚就是退学处分。

胡奇夫人走后，马尔福笑得猖狂，当着所有人面大声羞辱奈威。哈莉接着模仿起当时的马尔福──她俯身拾起奈威落下的记忆球，朝着史莱哲林的学生们举起手中的球，谑笑道：“唷！是那个傻子隆巴顿的奶奶寄给他的，好让他忘记带脑的时候能适时提醒他。”

“你的手没在做事，波特。闭上聒噪的嘴做你该做的。”斯内普埋首于桌案，冷不防地提醒。  
  
哈莉原本正极力还原马尔福的动作姿态，闻言只得乖乖收敛，继续手边的作业。但那两瓣粉唇半点没有要消停的意思，继续聒噪蠕动：“接着我严正地告诉马尔福说：‘拿过来，马尔福，那不是你的东西。’”

明知道斯内普不会抬头看她，但在描述这段时，哈莉仍保持说书人的高度敬业态度，声色具佳地用脸部演绎出正气凛然。

“‘我想把它藏起来让隆巴顿自己去找。或许放到一棵树上，你们觉得如何？’马尔福说道。”哈莉此时语气轻挑，活脱脱诠释了马尔福的嘴脸与说话方式。

“未经许可擅自拿走他人物品，这就是你引以为傲的教养吗，马尔福？你管这叫‘比其他巫师家族好上许多’？我说。  
  
如果斯内普有抬头看见，就会发现她一路下来像是人格分裂似地不断转换神态。一会儿勾起邪佞笑容，一会儿又换回自己的表情──  
  
‘拿走？不，我才不屑这破玩意儿，不过是好心帮他从地上捡起来，换个地方摆而已。’她跳上自己的扫帚，说道：‘你想要？自己过来拿，圣人波特。’接着一鼓作气飞到一棵橡树的树梢旁。

我立刻抓起自己的扫帚。这时，赫敏尼奥朝着我大喊：‘不行！哈莉！你也听见胡奇夫人说了，要被退学的！’”

斯内普听闻及此，拧起剑眉。……他还是第一次赞同那个格兰杰的话。

然而哈莉没有留意到斯内普的细微表情变化，沉浸在说书表演的乐趣中：

“我没有办法阻止自己的身体跳上扫帚，我告诉他：‘抱歉，赫敏尼奥。’接着我便咻地飞向马尔福，那种感觉很奇妙，就好像我能随心所欲控制自己飞往何处，甚至要比走路简单多了……我不知道怎么形容……”哈莉言及此，一脸心驰神往。

她又接着道：“那一刻，我听见大家在为我鼓掌欢呼，女孩们尖叫着，听见萝妮敬佩地朝我高声大喊着。我看见马尔福有一瞬间露出惊慌失措的脸。

然后我说：‘信守你的承诺，马尔福，现在，把它给我。’

猜猜怎么回事？马尔福不打算守信，我早该料到她是这种人。

‘我说了什么？波特，我说自己过来拿。’她说着把手上的记忆球用力往下一扔。

在我意识过来时，自己已经飞向急速坠落的球，当时，我脑中唯一的念头就是：抓住它！

然后我就抓住它了，在离地一英尺高时抓到了它。

──接下来的事你都知道了，麦格教授赶到，也是在那时候，我才知道意识到自己做了什么好事。她气得全身颤抖，却又一脸的惊讶。”

斯内普执着鹅毛笔的手顿了顿──俯冲五十英尺抓住一颗球，稍有不慎就是要摔断脖子──这些细节他早在麦格向邓不利多举荐哈莉的时候就听说了。

当时麦格激动得如获至宝，目光灼灼闪烁着，还到处给人津津乐道这个不要命的愚蠢事迹。

然而，不论是当时，还是现在听到，都只让他觉得愚蠢至极，更让他回想起那个自大、傲慢、可恨的詹姆波特。

是的……四肢发达，如鱼得水的飞行能力，还有虚荣自大的个性──她果真是他的女儿。

接着哈莉叨叨絮絮说了什么，他压根没听见，直到他听见她问道：“麦格教授说我爸爸是出色的魁地奇追捕手，先生，您认识我爸爸对吧？”

“您有看过他打魁──”

斯内普倏地截断她的话，语音毫无温度：“明天起你的禁闭会是扫厕所，波特小姐。”他恶狠狠瞪着她：“现在，你可以走了。”

哈莉愣了下，看向手边未完成的工作，不解地开口：“但我还没──”

斯内普冷冷打断：“我说，出去。”

“我……”哈莉想再说些什么，但看了眼明显无意理会她的斯内普，只得硬生生把话吞回去，嗫嚅道：“晚安，教授。”

离开地窖后，哈莉努力地回想自己到底哪里犯了错，却百思不得其解。然后她突然冒出一个奇怪的想法：难道是因为斯内普讨厌爸爸吗？

她记忆中，每次提到自己爸爸，斯内普都显得极度不悦。

哈莉不知道自己怎么回到葛莱芬多塔的，甚至一直要到萝妮摇醒正躺在床上思考的她时，她也没有想起今晚要和马尔福决斗的事。

“十一点半了，哈莉。”萝妮低声说，“我们该走了！”

哈莉起初还一脸茫然，直到她脑子恢复运作，回想了下刚才萝妮一直在旁边聒噪着些什么计策，这才回忆起午夜决斗这桩麻烦事。

哈莉实在没有心情去赴这个约，然而萝妮万分坚持，深怕会落下“胆小怕事，不敢决斗”的话柄，死活都要拉着哈莉赴约。

无奈之下，两人换上长袍抓起魔杖后，便悄悄地打算溜出葛莱芬多塔。

却不想，在离开公共休息室前撞上不速之客，一道计划之外的声音低低响起：“我不敢相信，你竟然真的这么做，哈莉。”

哈莉虽只闻其声还未见人，但头已经开始隐隐痛了起来。  
萝妮翻了一个大白眼，与哈莉一同双双转身，对上那个逐渐从暗处现身的人。

是赫敏尼奥。  
他穿着水蓝色睡袍，站在扶手椅旁，此时正蹙紧眉，一脸的不赞同：“你实在是太让我失望了，哈莉……”他别有意味地看了眼萝妮，接着对哈莉说道：“一定是有人教坏了你。”

“……你！”萝妮一时语塞，气急败坏朝他吼道：“不干你的事！滚回去睡觉！”

赫敏尼奥闻言瞅向萝妮，也不恼怒，彷佛在面对一只泼辣的小猫似的，不愠不火说道：“至于你，我会把这件事告诉你的级长哥哥珀西，我想他绝不会置之不管。”

见老水火不容又要吵起来的两人，哈莉失去劝阻的耐心，迳自默默推开胖夫人的肖像走了出去。两人见状一时间也忘了拌嘴，连忙追了上去，其间赫敏尼奥不忘继续细碎叨嚷着：“哈莉，难道你一点儿也不在乎葛莱芬多吗？我以为你也和我一样，不想让史莱哲林再蝉联学院杯。记得我们从麦教授、芽菜教授、弗立维教授那儿得到的分数吗？要是被飞七抓住，这一切就全都白费了！”

哈莉吁了口气，平静地对赫敏尼奥说道：“听着，我不会让我们被飞七被抓住，但要是你继续吵闹把飞七引来，我可就不敢保证了。”

赫敏尼奥呵地轻笑了声：“‘我们’？不，我可不陪你们胡闹。等你们明天搭火车回家时，好好想一下我说的话。这真是太……”他欲言又止，边转身回向胖夫人肖像：“算了，我不说了，我要回去我的寝──”

话未尽，赫敏尼奥结舌无语地看着面前的门扇，画中人早已不知去向。

“什么！？”他不敢置信地叫了声，“这种事怎么可以发生！？这太不负责任了，我现在要怎么回去！？”

萝妮一脸幸灾乐祸说道：“哦，那是你的问题，我们要走了，祝你好运。”  
  
“我要和你们一起去。”赫敏尼奥说。

萝妮瞪大了眼，极度地排斥：“不，不准你跟来！”

“你认为我会笨到站在这里，等飞七正好过来把我抓住吗？我要跟着你们！而如果他发现我们三个，我就可以把实情托盘而出，说我阻止过你们。而──”

“嘘──！”哈莉严厉地打断他们：“闭嘴，你们两个！如果你们再吵闹着把飞七引来，我就丢下你们自己走了。”

萝妮和赫敏尼奥倏然噤声，老实地跟上准备离去的哈莉。

他们心惊胆跳地走过一条条走廊，拜赫敏尼奥所赐，每当要拐弯或是一点点风吹草动，他都会神经兮兮地出声喝阻哈莉和萝妮，一路下来哈莉被他吓到了不下十次。

万幸的是他们一路上什么人也没撞上，安全地抵达奖品陈列室。

夜晚的霍格沃兹别有一种沉寂老旧的味道，月光安静地洒落在室内，悄悄地给安放于水晶玻璃柜中熠熠生辉的奖杯、奖牌添上了道暗蓝色调的柔光。

但三人没有闲情逸致欣赏那些奖赏，他们小心翼翼地贴着墙移动，紧盯着房间的两道门，随时准备对付突然闯进来的马尔福。

但随着时间滴答流逝，别说马尔福了，连一个幽灵也没见着。

“她迟到了。或许她因为害怕，不敢来。”萝妮低声说，语音中有些得意。

“嘘！”赫敏尼奥突然制止萝妮，这回她不开心了，忍不住回嘴：“你又来了！一路上神经兮兮的，拜托你消停一会──”

言未尽，这时隔壁传来清楚的人声：“到处闻闻，亲爱的，他们可能就躲在某个角落。”

是飞七，显然他正在和拿乐丝太太说话，听起来是朝他们所在位置走过来了。

三人吓得跳了起来。

哈莉在这瞬间明白了一切，也明白马尔福背后玩的是什么小心机。  
她很快地冷静下来，挥动魔杖示意另两人跟着自己走。

三人悄无声息地往另一扇远离飞七的门走去，才刚刚拐过一个转角，他们便听见飞七走进了奖品陈列室，若刚才动作稍有晚了半秒，他们就被飞七逮个正着了，三人都意识到这点，胆战心惊地落下了冷汗。

赫敏尼奥呼吸急促了起来，神情显得十分焦急；萝妮一脸要完，生无可恋的地吞了口唾沫；哈莉听见自己心脏扑通扑通狂跳的声音。

接着静谧的奖品陈列室内响起飞七那粗嘎的鸭嗓，他低声嘟哝着：“他们就在这里的什么地方……八成是躲起来了。”

哈莉深吸了口气，让自己稍微冷静下来后，转向两人朝他们比出噤声的手势，然后用魔杖示意两人跟着她走。

他们蹑手蹑脚地沿着一道摆满盔甲的长廊走，行走间可以听见飞七离他们越来越近了。终于在拿乐斯太太喵地叫了一声后，哈莉下定决心似地喊了一声：“快跑！”

三人头也不回地顺着走廊拚尽全力的狂奔，无暇去环顾后头飞七追上了没，只是一股脑儿地弯弯绕绕过一根又一根的石柱，跑过一道又一道的长廊。哈莉跑在最前头，后头两人一个劲儿地跟着她跑，根本没人有余力去留意该往哪里跑、现在在哪里，他们脑子一片空白，全凭直觉和本能在逃命。  
  
等到意识过来后，三人已经站在走廊的尽头。他们靠着墙壁气喘吁吁，休息片刻后，哈莉边喘着气说道：“我想，我们已经把他甩掉了。”

赫敏尼奥喘着粗气说：“我就说了……别来……我是不是……告诉过你们……”

哈莉为他此时还想着这件事不禁感到好笑。

赫敏尼奥说道：“马尔福骗了你们，她从一开始就不打算赴约，飞七不可能这么凑巧过来，他很确定我们就在奖品陈列室里，马尔福提前向他透露了消息。”

萝妮简直不敢置信地眯起眼：“你是指……这是马尔福设的陷阱？”她愤怒地低吼：“我真不敢相信，她真是我见过最无耻的人……”

“我也是在刚才意识到这个，我该猜到她的为人的，从不讲信用。”哈莉说。

“我们赶快回去葛莱芬多塔吧！”萝妮说。

赫敏尼奥赞同地点点头。

而正当三人准备返回，却听见了逐渐逼近的脚步声，他们顿时停下了脚边动作，互相确认了眼神，然后几乎是默契十足地同时决定要躲进尽头的那扇门。

萝妮手忙脚乱地推门，发现门是锁着的，用哭腔呜咽着：“完了完了，这次我们死定了……”

哈莉动作俐落地掏出魔杖，对着门锁低语：「 _Alohomora_ 」

咖哒一声，锁被解开，门应声开了一道小缝。三人二话不说地挤进门，接着迅速地把门关上反锁，之后仍然不敢松懈，三颗头颅紧紧贴在门板上，专注聆听着外头的动静。

“我们应该安全了，他以为这扇门是锁着的。”哈莉低声说道，她发现萝妮一直在扯她的衣袖，不耐地转向她：“怎么？”

只见萝妮哭丧着脸，看着他们身后。

哈莉转过身，清楚地看见了让萝妮恐惧的源头。与此同时，赫敏尼奥也转头，三人在那瞬间呆愣住。

也是在这一瞬间，哈莉想起来他们在哪里了──就是开学宴上被严正警告过的四楼禁止进入的走廊。那时邓不利多是怎么说的？对了，他说：“如果不想死得很难看，千万不要进入四楼右边的走廊”……

要怎样才能死得很难看？哈莉现在终于明白怎么个死法，因为他们面前是一只怪物般的三头犬，牠们大得几乎要塞不进这个空间里，三个大头顶着天花板，庞大身躯紧捱着地，三双黑黝黝凶神恶煞的大眼睛正瞪着他们。

哈莉见过狗生气的样子，而从牠们正呲着尖牙，抽动着鼻子来看，牠们应该是生气了……

才思及此处，一声声震耳欲聋的吼叫声仿佛在证实她的臆测，吓得哈莉连忙拧开门把，拉着两人急忙往外飞窜。

惨死还是飞七？她选择飞七！  
  
猛地甩上门，他们一回到走廊就开始狂奔，跑得比刚才躲避飞七追捕时还要快。在受到生命威胁的惊吓后，他们早已顾不上飞七，脑子里头就只有一条很简单的信念──逃离怪物，越快越好！

他们一路未停地狂奔回到八楼胖夫人的肖像前，方才敢停下脚步。

“你们都上哪儿去了？”胖夫人问道。

“别问了！猪鼻子！猪鼻子！快让我们进去！”萝妮急不可遏地边喘边说。

三人都满头大汗，脸红气喘地跌跌撞撞进公共休息室，全身瘫软倒进扶手椅。

“他们到底在想什么？把一只怪物关在学校里？”萝妮气恼地说：“难道他们想害学生被怪物咬死吗？”

赫敏尼奥翻了个白眼，经历完生死关头，他又恢复了往常爱叨念的习性：“你是笨蛋吗？你刚才没看见牠站在什么上面？”

哈莉问：“你看见什么了？”

“牠站在一个活板门上，显然是在看守着什么。”赫敏尼奥说完，忿忿地起身：“希望你们记取今天的教训，我们差点被咬死──或者更糟，被学校开除。如果你们不介意，我要回去睡了。”

萝妮瞪着他的背影，一脸无语：“不是他自己要跟来的吗？早就说不让他跟，自己死皮赖脸跟过来。现在倒好，还成了我们硬拉上他？”

哈莉没有理会萝妮，迳自陷入沉思──

海格说过，713金库里的那个东西是极高机密。如果要藏东西，除了霍格沃兹以外，最安全的地方就只有古灵阁。

好了……  
她想，她已经离谜底揭晓越来越接近了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的耐心包容与等待


End file.
